Second Chances
by MrMrs C
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que sucedió todo... desde ese fatídico día en el cual Kate perdió al que creía el hombre de su vida. Ahora es Matt a quien le debe fidelidad.. y a Alexandra a quien pertenece su corazón. Todos creen que es de Matt, de hecho para Alex Matt es su padre y lo trata como tal. Solo Kate sabe la verdad. pero algo cambia.. Richard Castle vuelve a Nueva York..
1. Chapter 1

**Lo primero felices fiestas a todos **

**Hemos decidido empezar un fic en estas semanas que ambas vamos a poder actualizar y seguir.**

**Esperamos que guste y se le dé una oportunidad a la historia. Gracias de antemano por leernos**

**Capítulo 1:**

Han pasado más de 4 años desde ese día en el que mi vida cambio drásticamente... y sin embargo, aún recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer.

La cara de Richard al ver aparecer a Gina en la iglesia, la mía al sentirme engañada y estafada al comprobar por boca del hombre que yo consideraba mi futuro marido como podía ser posible que hubiese dejado embarazada a su ex mujer en una fiesta que se fue de las manos..

Aún siento ese dolor desgarrador solo equiparable al que pude sentir cuando falleció mi madre y todas las lágrimas que derramé y que he ido derramando a lo largo de estos años.

Ahora la vida no es mejor, las cosas con Matt siguen igual o peor. Cada día nos entendemos menos y cada vez las borracheras se hacen más frecuentes, y con ellas las discusiones y los golpes.

Supongo que en el fondo no puedo quejarme, me lo tengo merecido y además, un poco más de sufrimiento, ¿a quién le importa? Es lo que me hace recordar que sigo viva, que sigo aquí.

Alexandra se entiende con él y es lo único que en verdad me preocupa; ella, mi hija. Es la única fuente de alegría ahora mismo en mi vida y ama al que ve como su padre con locura. Asi que no puedo separarme de Matt… ya la desligué sin ella saberlo de su verdadero padre, no me permitiría a mi misma volver a fallarla.

Siento una mano en mi hombro y me sobresaltó inconscientemente

-Eh, ¿segura de que estas bien? – pregunta Esposito que lleva un tiempo observándome.

No sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda engañarle, me conoce lo suficiente para leer a través de esas falsas sonrisas en las que me escondo, pero no me veo capaz de buscar ayuda, puede que en el fondo no quiera que las cosas cambien… dicen que a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad y en este caso la enfermedad es aguantable.

-Si… cansancio acumulado, supongo – y sonrió encogiéndome de brazos divertida

Me pasa un taco mientras murmura:

-Ryan se ha quedado con tu enana abajo...

-¿Alexandra esta aquí? – pregunto abriendo los ojos sin poder creer que Matt la haya dejado salir sola de casa.

Traga saliva - vaya creía que lo sabías... quiero decir la niña ha comentado que hoy pasabais la tarde juntas…

-¡Mierda! – mascullo entre dientes. Había olvidado completamente que me había comprometido con mi hija para ir a ver juntas el estreno de esa nueva película de dibujos animados que llevaba tiempo pidiéndome.

Veo salir a Ryan del ascensor sin Alexandra y salgo a su encuentro preguntando apurada donde ha dejado a la niña y me mira tranquilizándome y diciéndome que está bien que Becky; una de las chicas de la limpieza de la primera planta, está jugando con ella.

Espo aparece por detrás con mi cazadora de cuero gris grafito y me abraza ayudándome a colocarla mientras susurra un:

-vete tranquila y disfruta de nuestra sobrina. Nosotros te cubrimos...

Sonrío agradeciendo todo el apoyo a ambos y salgo camino del ascensor sin ser consciente de cómo Ryan cuenta algo a Esposito que le hace cambiar completamente el semblante de su cara.

Bajo esbozando muecas en el espejo de ese ascensor con las cuales poder sorprender a mi hija y cuando salgo me quedo sorprendida al ver a Becky fumándose un cigarro sin rastro de Alexandra.

Me acercó y le pregunto por la niña y me mira abriendo los ojos y sonriendo afectuosamente

-¿Mi enana favorita esta aquí?, ¿Cómo nadie me ha avisado?

-¿No estabas cuidándola tú? – pregunto alarmada

-¿Yo? Cariño, yo acabo de llegar, hoy entro a las 15, así que aún tengo un cuarto de hora libre…

Empiezo a perder los nervios… ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Salgo apurada y la busco sin dar con ella. Llamó a Ryan reclamándome el que me haya mentido y le pido una explicación razonable y por toda respuesta me dice que vaya a los columpios que tenemos a unos metros de la comisaria, que es allá donde él ha estado jugando con ella.

Cuelgo demasiado enfadada como para poder razonar con él sin terminar discutiendo.

Y conforme voy llegando me quedo paralizada ante esa visión.

Alexandra ríe divertida montada en uno de los columpios mientras un hombre la balancea.

Los miro sin saber bien que hacer o como actuar… me recorre un cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones a las que no se poner nombre.

Han pasado más de 4 años desde ese día, pero siempre reconocería a Richard Castle, el verdadero padre de Alexandra.

Me acerco colocándome las gafas de sol y resguardándome entre la ropa de invierno y escuchó como le pregunta a la niña frenando el columpio y agachándose a su altura:

-¿Aún no han salido tus papas del trabajo?

Nuestra hija niega -Papi hoy trabaja de tarde… y mami tiene que salir ahora

-¿oye, sabes que eres muy guapa y muy simpática?

Ríe y se lleva las manitas a la boca – Es que mi mama también lo es…

-¿La quieres mucho, verdad?

-Claro… es la mejor del mundo. ¿Tú quieres a la tuya?

-Claro – responde el escritor imitando la voz de la pequeña.

Alexandra me ve llegar y salta del columpio corriendo a mi encuentro, lo que hace que Richard gire la cabeza ante la curiosidad y la expectación por ver quién es la madre de esa ricura.

Bajo la mirada concentrando mi atención en mi hija, que salta hasta que la cojo en brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo

-¡Maaaami! –me saluda risueña – pensaba que iba a tener que irme sola al cine – dice haciendo uno de esos mohines propios que sabe que me arrancan una carcajada

- ¿Y me hubieses dejado aquí sola? – le pregunto divertida

-Mira mira, ven... quiero presentarte a alguien...

Trago saliva y fuerzo una sonrisa mientras me veo arrastrada por mi hija hasta el columpio

-Mira mami, este es mi amigo, Rick Castle – me lo presenta sonriendo

Y en ese momento que nos miramos sé que acaba de reconocerme y que como yo, no sabe exactamente como actuar.

Me retiro un mechón de pelo y lo saludo cordialmente como si fuese la primera vez que nos vemos

-Encantada señor Castle…

-Y Rick, esta es mi mami – dice la niña orgullosa – la mejor poli de Nueva York...

Rio mordiéndome el labio y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Alex hija mía, ¿qué te tengo dicho?

Se encoge de brazos divertida – solo digo lo que dicen todos... y si lo dicen todos…

-Si lo dicen todos, será porque es cierto inspectora, ¿no cree? – le escuchó decir

El volver a escucharlo y sentirlo tan cerca hace que vuelvan a resurgir con fuerza esos 7 años compartidos

-Por cierto, tiene un encanto por hija – sigue comentando – puede sentirse orgullosa

Abrazo más fuerte a Alex que me mira sonriendo y le respondo – créame que lo hago…

-¿Me permite tener un detalle con la niña?

Siento como las piernas empiezan a temblarme aún a pesar de la fortaleza y asiento observando como Alex se acerca a él y éste saca algo del bolsillo colocándoselo en la muñeca.

Pido a la niña que se despida de Richard antes de irnos y una vez que lo hace y vamos a girarnos siento como la mano del escritor se aferra a mi brazo

-¿Me da dos besos inspectora?

Y al ver la carita de la niña, fuerzo una sonrisa y actuó con la mayor normalidad de la que soy capaz ante ese hombre mientras nos damos dos besos y siento como me abraza, dejando previamente caer algo en el bolsillo de mi gabardina…

**Esperamos reviews y comentarios **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por el recibimiento y por los reviews al fic, que siempre animan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas, especialmente en los comienzos (:**

**Esperamos que siga gustando. Gracias por leernos**

**Capítulo 2:**

Ese abrazo compartido me lleva a sentir la misma seguridad que sentía cuando me abrazaba, las mismas ganas de dejarme llevar, las mismas ganas de arroparme en él… pero entonces vuelven los recuerdos a mi mente y siento que no, que ya no volverá a ser lo que fue algún día y agradezco que nos separemos. Le miro a los ojos sin saber exactamente todavía como debo actuar con él, que debo decirle...

Por suerte habla él

-Un placer 'conocerla' inspectora

-Igualmente, escritor.

Nos despedimos deseándonos felices fiestas, agarro la manita de Alex y vuelvo a darme la vuelta notando todavía como el pulso irregular me hace temblar levemente.

-¿A que era simpático? – escuchó preguntar al rato a mi hija mientras hacemos fila en la taquilla del cine

-¿Perdona cariño? – respondo acariciándole el pelo, colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello

-Rick… mi amigo – dice risueña

-Claro… pero no creo que volvamos a verlo…

-Ya… y eso me da pena… mira lo que me ha regalado – y alza su muñeca enseñándome una pulsera de oro con una K y una R entrelazadas a través de una A insertada dentro de la figura de una manzana.

Siento que me da un vuelco el corazón mientras oigo como Alexandra sigue comentando algo que ya no llego a escucharle.

No puedo dejar que Matt vea esa pulsera, bastantes problemas tenemos ya como para añadir uno más…

Sacamos las entradas y entro cogiendo a mi hija en brazos que no puede estarse quieta ante la expectación por esa película de la que tanto le han hablado sus amigos en clase. Compramos la caja de palomitas y nos adentramos en la sala buscando nuestras butacas.

La siento colocando entre sus piernas la caja de palomitas y la miro esbozando una sonrisa tonta. Noto que crece demasiado rápido, que para cuando quiera darme cuenta ya la tendré hecha una señorita y que preferirá salir con sus amigos o su chico, antes de compartir momentos como estos

Sigo mirándola hasta que se siente observada y me mira ella a mí arrugando su naricita en una mueca divertida, sonriendo con la misma sonrisa con la que me desarmaba su padre tiempo atrás.

-Te quiero mami – dice sin ser consciente de mis pensamientos

-Yo también terremoto

Sonríe divertida y se coloca las gafas de 3D sumergiéndose de lleno en la película. Decido hacer lo propio e intentar evadirme durante esos momentos de todo lo que me ha generado el volver a encontrarme con él.

Abro los ojos sorprendida cuando termina la película y me encuentro a Alex saltado encima de mí susurrando un:

-Vamos, vamos, vamos… todavía tengo que llevarte a un sitio.

Le miro alzando una ceja

-Hija mía, ¿Qué has organizado?

Se encoge de hombros

-Si te lo digo, ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?

Salimos y me amoldo al ritmo de la enana, que no es uno lento precisamente.

Adoro verla así, tan contenta e ilusionada. Las navidades le dan más vitalidad si cabe, que la que ya de por si trae de fábrica. Definitivamente es mucho más parecida a su padre de lo que me gusta admitir.

-Pero corre mamá, corre – escuchó que me dice a unos metros de distancia

-Hija... cuando me dé un infarto hablamos – le contestó haciendo que suelte una nueva carcajada

Y entonces veo a Matt esperándonos a dos manzanas de distancia y cambio el semblante forzando una sonrisa.

Veo como Alexandra se funde en un abrazo con él y me acercó saludando con dos besos a mi marido, que me coge del mentón dándome un beso posesivo en los labios

-Hey, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – nos pregunta después a ambas haciéndole cosquillas a la niña

Alzo una ceja escuchando decir a la niña que me tiene preparada una sorpresa y al acariciar la cara a su padre veo como éste se queda con el detalle de la pulsera y coge las manos de la pequeña llevándoselas a los labios aprovechando para ver de qué se trata.

Trago saliva cuando me mira dándome a entender que esta noche hablamos y deduzco a qué tipo de charla se refiere. Cojo a la niña que se despide de su padre antes de seguir el camino y me mira fijamente

-¿Pasa algo con papa?

Le miro sonriendo más ampliamente

-Claro que no cariño… ¿qué quieres que pase?

-No sé… os noto raros… - susurra triste

-Eh, todo está bien amor tú no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Asiente y sé que no la he convencido del todo, así que le miro

-¿Quieres que esta noche le preparemos una sorpresa?

Ríe divertida – si... ¡una sorpresa, una sorpresa!

La beso en el pelo dejando que termine de guiarme hasta que llegamos a Central Park y se baja de mis brazos tirando de mi mano hasta que llegamos a un recoveco en el que me encuentro una plataforma portátil que simula una especie de escenario con la banda de fondo, un par de niños cantando y una docena de personas entre el público aplaudiendo.

Me giro para preguntarle a Alex de que va todo esto y descubro que ya no está y en ese momento escucho el intro de una nueva canción. No me hace falta girarme para saber de qué canción se trata. Es la misma canción tan conocida y tarareada por mí que Alexandra ha acabado aprendiendo y haciendo suya

Me giro con miedo al que pueda encontrarme y la veo disfrazada de Señora Claus mirándome con orgullo y ese desparpajo de los Castle, dedicándome las primeras estrofas con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

_-I don't want a lot for Christmas… there's just one thing I need..._

_I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..._

_Make my wish come true…_ - me mira lanzándome un beso con la mano- _All I want for Christmas, is you._

La miro llevándome la mano a la boca controlando las emociones que me recorren al verla en ese escenario con el público en el bolsillo tarareando con ella.

_-I don't want a lot for Christmas… there's just one thing I need..._

_And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree…_

_I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace..._

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_ - y la veo encogerse de hombros haciendo los mismos gestos que me ve hacer a mi – _with a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..._

_Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas, is you… you… baby.._

Empiezo a notar como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas hasta que llega el final y el público que queda arranca a aplausos y ovaciones, lo que hace que Alex se sonroje mandando besos con las manitas a todos.

Me acerco para comérmela a abrazos y me frena mirándome divertida, negando con la cabeza.

Me muerdo los dedos escuchando como suena una nueva sintonía y mi hija vuelve a arrancar esta vez sentándose en el borde del escenario susurrando un:

-Esta es una sorpresa… mmm… una de esas sorpresas en la cual la otra persona no sabe de que se trata... – y noto como el público sonríe o ríe empatizando de nuevo con ella- es para esa personita que tenéis ahí – y me señala dejando claro de quien se trata- la mujer más luchadora de Nueva York, además de la mejor policía y sobre todo la persona más valiente del mundo…

Siento como consigue que vuelvan a romperse todos mis esquemas y noto un par de lágrimas a la altura de la mejilla mientras esta vez soy yo la que le lanza un beso a ella.

Sonríe antes de dar inicio:

_-Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to __someone special_

Empieza a mover las piernitas mientras veo aparecer en el escenario a Esposito vestido de duende amoldándose al ritmo de la peque, chocando los cinco con esta y cantando a dúo-

_-Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special… special.._

La coge en brazos bailando con ella, dejándole que siga ella primero_- __Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye…_ - siguiendo después el_- __Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it…_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it, _

_Now I know what a fool I've been but if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again..._

_-Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special... special_

Y en ese momento en el cual me faltan las palabras para poder expresar como me siento, veo aparecer a Ryan vestido de reno uniéndose al clan

_-Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special... special_

_Ohh… - _y me miran guiñándome un ojo_- ohh baby.._

_A crowed room friend with tired eyes…_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God I thought you were someone to rely on me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart.._

_A man undercover but you tore me apart…_

_ouh...ouh… Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_-Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away… you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special... special_

Y cuando veo que mi padre también está implicado en todo esto me emociono llevándome ambas manos a la cara, agradeciendo de verdad el tenerlos a todos ellos.

Termina la canción y me acercó al escenario ante la mirada de la gente que me da a entender que puedo sentirme orgullosa de la familia que tengo. Y los abrazo a los 4 sintiendo como las lágrimas vuelven a hacer acto de presencia

-¿Kate llorando?.. Eh, trae la cámara – murmura Espo dándole un codazo divertido a Ryan- esto hay que fotografiarlo para la posteridad.

Le miro entrecerrando los ojos – Dios… os odio – susurro volviendo a sonreír entre lágrimas.

-Si… cuando Alex nos lo propuso todos supimos que era el regalo perfecto, el único que en verdad podía hacerte sentir y emocionarte – susurra Ryan jugando con la que trata y siente como su sobrina

Miro a mi hija que se encoge de hombros – te lo merecías mami… es navidad… y sé que no te gustan las sorpresas en público… pero… quería hacerte un regalo, prometo que no volveré a hacerte otro… ¿estás muy enfadada?

La cojo en brazos alzándola al aire, abrazándola después – Alexandra, tenerte a mi lado los 365 días del año es el verdadero regalo – y cuando me mira con los ojitos brillantes susurro – Te quiero... por encima de todas las cosas.

Me abraza apoyándose en mi cuello y miro a los chicos sin ser consciente de que a unos metros de donde nos encontramos tenemos un espectador más, uno que parece ser ha vuelto para quedarse…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimos ser repetitivas, pero gracias una vez más por la acogida al fic, en verdad se agradecen los reviews y los follows a la historia =)**

**Esperamos que siga gustando y leyéndose, para cualquier sugerencia os leemos también nosotras a vosotros ;)**

**Capítulo 3:**

La miro interactuando con su hija y me pregunto como serían las cosas si 4 años atrás no la hubiese cagado tanto con ella. Me llevó la mano a la boca y me muerdo los nudillos con fuerza. Me gustaría ser yo el padre de esa niña risueña y alegre que acaba de dejar claro delante de todos que adora a su madre y me gustaría ser yo el que ocupase ese puesto de amante, amigo, compañero y apoyo de esa mujer; la mujer de mi vida…

Entonces vuelvo a mirar a la enana que es el centro de atención de todos los adultos mientras las preguntas se agolpan en mi mente:

¿Cuántos años puede tener?... Deduzco que debe de estar rondando los 4 y eso me da paso a otro tipo de preguntas más serias:

¿Tan poco le importe?, ¿Tan poca cosa fui para ella que me reemplazo a las pocas semanas de separarnos?...

Niego con la cabeza y me prohíbo echarle nada en cara, en todo caso es ella la que me debería de haber echado a mí. Pero olvido que es Katherine Beckett, esa mujer que está por encima de las escenas de celos, por encima de los numeritos en público.

Vuelvo a observarla en el momento justo en el cuál Alexandra le arranca una sonrisa y vuelvo a sentir como las lágrimas arremeten con volver a surgir, y es que hasta los tipos más duros de Nueva York pueden derrumbarse cuando se trata de la persona que conformaba todo tu presente y tu futuro

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonrió cuando nos separamos de ese abrazo y ella sola se las apaña para sacarnos una sonrisa a los cuatro, le acarició el pelo mientras Espo se ofrece para llevarnos a casa tanto a mi padre como a nosotras.

-¿Seguro que no te generaremos una extorsión con Lanie? – pregunto dudosa

-¿Extorsión?, ¿Qué dices?, ¡NO!

-Está en las últimas semanas de embarazo… y las mujeres nos volvemos muy susceptibles en esos momentos

-Eh, eso es verdad tío, me ha tocado pasar por eso con Jenny y lo sé bien. Vete con Lanie, yo me encargo de estas dos preciosidades – dice Ryan cogiendo el relevo a su compañero, aupando a Alexandra

A regañadientes Espo termina asintiendo susurrando que no le parece justo que lo separemos de estas maneras de su ahijada y sonrió pidiéndole que abrace a Lanie de mi parte y le diga que me escriba para saber qué día puedo pasarme a verla y hacerle compañía. Lo que me genera otra mala mirada por su parte, mientras responde que no necesito una cita para ir a su casa y que lleve a la niña cuando vaya.

Rio y nos despedimos montándonos en el coche de Ryan que conduce primero hacia el apartamento de mi padre, mientras empezamos a hablar sobre la Navidad, Santa Claus y ese tipo de cosas que arranca la sonrisa de los más pequeños.

-¿Qué ha pedido el primo a Santa? – escuchó que le pregunta mi hija a Ryan

- Por ahora la lista es tan larga que yo creo que ya necesita todo el trineo solo para sus regalos – responde riendo el que ya es como su tío

-Oh- dice la peque llevándose las manitas a la boca reprimiendo una sonrisa – yo quiero un viaje a Disney y… y un hermanito... – susurra divertida

Me quedo con la misma cara con la que se queda Ryan y mi padre cuando la escuchamos y trago saliva sin cambiar el tono de voz:

-Cariño, pero hay cosas que Santa no puede traer…

-¿No?, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque los niños por ejemplo no son como los juguetes, Santa no puede traértelos...

-¿Y a quien tengo que pedírselo?

Me quedó sin saber muy bien cómo responderle y por suerte mi padre coge el relevo mirándola con los ojos brillantes

-Eh… tengo una sorpresa para ti pequeña granuja

-¿Para mí? – abre los ojos como platos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, olvidándose de lo que estábamos hablando.

Y veo como mi padre le pasa una dirección a Ryan que nos hace desviarnos de la ruta.

Con Alex entretenida con las atenciones de su abuelo y Ryan demasiado concentrado en la carretera, me llevo las manos a la gabardina y siento esa nota que he visto como Castle ha dejado caer horas atrás.

La sacó atenta a que nadie más la vea y leo:

"_Katherine, sé que tanto de encontrarte como de no hacerlo, nada va a cambiar lo sucedido. Y sé que tendrás tu vida hecha y eso me aterra. Me da miedo que hayas podido olvidarme, rehacer tu vida… yo nunca lo he conseguido, desde que nos separamos… siempre he estado solo…_

_Quiero que sepas que sigues contando conmigo, que sigo estando ahí._

_No tiene ya caso el darte una explicación de algo que aconteció hace tanto tiempo… pero me gustaría hablar contigo, me gustaría dártela Kate._

_Llámame cuando te veas preparada._

_Te quiere; RC"_

Arrugo el papel justo en el momento en el que paramos junto a una de las pistas de esquí a las que solían traerme mis padres. La pista de esquí favorita de mi madre.

Miro a mi padre que me mira con los ojos brillantes:

-Quería que Alex la conociese – susurra en un murmullo

Lo abrazo y bajamos juntos despidiéndonos de Ryan que obsequia a su sobrina con un león de peluche más grande que toda ella

-¿Para mí? – pregunta la niña ilusionada

-¿Para quién sino?

-Te quiero – y lo abraza fuerte dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y nosotros a ti terremoto

Ríe divertida y susurra a su peluche un – Linus… así voy a llamarte

Lo que hace vuelva a sentirme fuera de lugar mientras recuerdo esa charla años atrás donde escuché ese nombre por primera vez

Cojo a mi hija mientras sacamos las entradas en la estación y vamos hacia los esquís.

Dejo a papa darle sus primeras clases mientras la ayuda a manejarse con los bastones por entre la nieve, y cuando vemos que se ha hecho con los conceptos básicos para poder esquiar con nosotros, salimos los tres juntos mientras controlamos que la enana nos siga en todo momento.

Sonrió al verla tan concentrada en sus esquís y siento que puedo frenar el tiempo por un momento.

Seguimos la ruta hasta que en una de las curvas la perdemos de vista y freno avisándole a mi padre, llamándola suavemente, pensando que puede que sea una broma de la niña para hacernos picar.

Al ver que no aparece empiezo a apurarme y deshago el camino de bajada que hemos ido haciendo, llamándola más alto.

Pero es en balde, no hay rastro de Alexandra.

Noto a mi padre acercarse –Eh, esta pista no es tan grande, tiene que estar a dos pasos de distancia hija…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Noto como alguien nos observa esquiar y me giró encontrándome de nuevo con esa carita que me sonríe divertida saludándome con la mano

-Richard – me llama divertida mientras dejo a los mellizos y voy acercándome a ella

-Alex cariño, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-El abuelo me ha preparado esta sorpresa y estaba esquiando con mama y con él hasta que te he visto y me ha hecho ilusión parar a saludarte

Me agacho y la abrazo fijándome en esos enormes ojos verde-azulados

-Eh… ¿y no has avisado a mami que parabas? – le pregunto pensando en que Kate debe de estar volviéndose loca de no encontrarla

Se lleva las manitas a la boca abriendo más los ojos y negando con la cabeza apurada.

-Bueno, ven, nosotros te ayudamos a localizarla, ¿vale?

Sonríe más tranquila y noto como se siente más segura teniéndome cerca.

_Dios, es tan o más adorable que su madre._

Vuelvo con los mellizos y presento a los niños explicándoles que Alexandra se ha separado de su familia y tenemos que ayudarle a encontrarles.

Asienten divertidos haciéndole un hueco entre ellos, pero la pequeña apurada prefiere mantenerse cerca y me ofrece su mano que entrelazo con la mía, antes de empezar a esquiar juntos mientras le pregunto porque pista ha estado esquiando con mama, dirigiéndonos así hacia ésta

Busco a Kate sin dar con ella y pruebo a llamarla confiando en que no haya cambiado de número en estos años.

Al quinto toque me responde preguntando quién soy.

Sonrió triste, está claro que no ha querido mantener nada que le recordase a mí…

-Hey- saludo esperando que me reconozca al menos

-¿Castle? – Escuchó que pregunta desconcertada al otro lado de la línea – Castle ahora mismo estoy bastante apurada… no puedo dedicarme a perder el tiempo al teléfono..

-Kate, estoy con tu hija.

-¿Cómo?

-Quedamos en la cafetería de la estación y te cuento, ¿bien?

Noto como asiente – voy hacia allá

Y cuelgo mirando a Alex que me mira temblorosa - ¿Se ha enfadado?

-¿Mamá? – pregunto mientras subimos hasta la cafetería que está al lado de las tiendas de campaña donde guardan los esquís

-Para nada pequeña…

-Gracias – susurra cuando le ayudo a quitarse los esquís al igual que a los mellizos. Y se acerca dudosa antes de darme un beso en la mejilla

La abrazo con fuerza justo cuando veo aparecer a Kate que me mira fijamente con cara de pocos amigos y me separo de Alex que al girarse y ver a su madre se acerca a ella pidiéndole perdón por no haber avisado

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Alexandra hija mía… ¿tú sabes el susto que nos has dado? – escucho decir a mi padre. Y tras esto se dirige a Richard agradeciéndole el haber cuidado de su nieta.

-No es nada – responde este mirando a nuestra hija y me mira– Oye, siento el que Alexandra puede verse metida en problemas por esto. Ya le he explicado que no puede alejarse de ti sin avisarte previamente.

Acaricio el pelo de la enana – Todo está bien, no te preocupes. Y gracias de nuevo

Voy a girarme cuando siento como me coge del brazo mirándome suplicante

-Por favor Katherine… concédeme una charla, déjame explicarte…

-¿Explicarme? No sé de qué me hablas Richard – susurró siendo sincera

-De todo lo que pasó ese día…

-Dios… han pasado más de 4 años… olvídalo – respondo haciendo amago de esbozar una media sonrisa

-No Kate, no puedo olvidarlo – y me atrae hacia él para susurrar más bajo – Aunque estés casada, aunque tengas una hija… no puedo olvidarte – y me frena- No digas nada, yo no pido que dejes toda tu vida atrás, ni que vuelvas conmigo, solo pretendo dejarte claro todo lo que ocurrió, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia o la marcan como favorita.**

**Hoy el capítulo va por todos vosotros. Metemos algún que otro giro jajaja, esperamos que os siga gustando.**

**Capítulo 4:**

Trago saliva y miro a Alex en brazos de mi padre y a los mellizos que acompañan a Castle.

-Ahora no es el momento…

Y en ese instante escucho como mi padre invita a los niños a un chocolate caliente o un batido dándonos así unos cuantos minutos para nosotros.

Cojo aire y asiento pues, mientras nos atamos los abrigos y nos alejamos de las pistas, dándole paso a que pueda empezar hablando él.

-Kate hace 4 años, en la iglesia… - se frota el pelo con la mano antes de seguir- … Es verdad que organizaron una fiesta estando ya comprometidos de la que no te hable porque se suponía que era una fiesta de cuadrilla de la facultad y todo eso… lo que no sabía es que además de la cuadrilla íbamos a estar rodeados de mujeres… y es verdad que dude en que pudiese írseme la mano con la bebida… por eso no te comente nada sobre esa fiesta… por eso dude cuando Gina dijo que yo era el padre del bebe… ella estuvo en esa fiesta, ¿sabes?

Dios Kate… siquiera recordaba esa noche…

Trago saliva y desvió la mirada incomoda con esa situación

-Pero durante estos 4 años he estado recomponiendo esa noche, paso por paso y Kate todo fue una artimaña ideada por alguien para meterme en problemas contigo.

Le miro y sonrió irónicamente encogiéndome de hombros -Castle… de verdad… olvídalo, ya no importa…

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, te estoy diciendo que llevo 4 años recomponiendo esa noche ¿y lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que lo olvide?, ¿De verdad tú has conseguido olvidarte de todo?, ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de esos 7 años compartidos?

Pienso en Alexandra y me muerdo el labio sin saber como actuar.

-No tome más allá de un par de copas… sin embargo parecía que fuese tan bebido, que es imposible que pudiese acostarme con nadie- sigue explicándome.

Freno y enfoco la mirada en esos abatidos ojos azules que todavía muy a mi pesar siguen haciéndome sentir mil y una sensación cada vez que me miran - ¿Me estás diciendo que te drogaron?

Me mira él a mi– De nada vale lo que yo te diga si tu ya no me crees Kate… solo quería que lo supieses.

Me muerdo la cara interna del labio mientras le respondo llevando la mirada a un punto indefinido del horizonte.

-Llevas 4 años desaparecido, 4 años sin tener noticias tuyas… ¿por qué no me llamaste?, ¿Por qué vuelves ahora?, ¿Por qué te metes de lleno en mitad de una familia ya estructurada haciendo regalos a mi hija que pueden comprometerme a mi después con su padre?, y Rick… conociendo tu afición por las mujeres… ¿Por qué me pides que te crea?

Traga saliva y sé que lo he herido, que me he pasado… pero aún y todo se las ingenia para seguir sosteniéndome la mirada

-Nunca me he marchado Kate… estuve en tu boda, he estado en el bautizo de Alexandra, la he visto crecer… me he preocupado por ambas. De hecho… Alexandra me conoce desde hace unos meses…

-¿Cómo? – preguntó empezando a no dar crédito a los límites de este hombre.

-Era una de las últimas mañanas de clase antes de las vacaciones de verano y la niña salió de clase y nadie estaba ahí para recogerla, hacia más de 35 grados, no me pareció prudente dejarla ahí… Así que me acerque a ella presentándome como un amigo de su mamá – y me mira- Dios Kate, no me mires así por favor…

-¿Estás diciéndome que te has estado viendo con mi hija sin yo saber nada y todavía pretendes que sonría?

-Nunca me he atrevido a acercarme más, por miedo. Porque la cague Kate y porque entiendo que no quieras ni verme…

Vuelvo a desviar la mirada antes de dejarle ver como los sentimientos que creía más que aparcados resurgen con fuerza.

-Castle… no tenías ningún derecho… no es tu hija, no somos tu familia…

-Lo sé Kate, lo sé. Y no me interpondré en tu felicidad si es eso lo que quieres, ni volveré a acercarme a la niña.

Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque prefieras que no volvamos a vernos, aquí siempre tendrás un amigo… al que poder recurrir cuando algo se tuerza.

Le miro sin saber que decir y veo como abre sus brazos susurrando un – ¿me dejas que sea yo el que te dé ese abrazo que estas pidiendo a gritos?– y me estrecha con cariño pasando su mano por mi espalda, del mismo modo que hago con Alexandra cuando algo la aflige…

Volvemos al rato encontrándonos a los niños jugando al escondite en la cafetería. Y uniéndonos a los juegos acabamos de pasar la tarde juntos hasta que se nos echa la noche encima.

-Hey, os invito a cenar antes de marcharnos – dice Rick dirigiéndose a todos

Niego, mientras mi padre y mi hija se acomodan en una de las mesas de la cafetería dando claras muestras de que el plan les seduce y no poco precisamente.

Me muerdo el labio y voy con Rick hacia la barra pidiendo 3 menús infantiles y otros 3 menús normales y nos quedamos ahí haciendo tiempo hasta que nos preparen la cena.

-Me encanta pasar las tardes con ellos – escucho que murmura de espaldas a la barra

-¿Perdona? – y me giro viendo como tiene la mirada puesta en esos dos mellizos que tienen más que entretenida a Alex

Les miro sonreír divertidos - ¿Qué tiempo tienen? – pregunto con una sonrisa

-Cumplen 6 la próxima primavera… ¿Cuántos tiene Alexandra? – escucho que me pregunta como si nada

-Hace 4 a finales de semana– susurro despacio

-Eh… esta casi tan alta como los mellizos, es una cotorra y un encanto y... y se nota que es una niña feliz –me dice mirándome a los ojos

Sonrió tontamente sin poder evitarlo como cada vez que alguien me la nombra – Conforma todo mi mundo…

Siento su mano rozando mi brazo mientras coge las primeras bandejas con los primeros platos– te creo… me pasa lo mismo con los mellizos, y ni siquiera son mis hijos. Oye llevo esto a la mesa y vuelvo, ¿vale?

Asiento mientras noto como empieza a acelerárseme el pulso y lo miro revolviéndole el pelo a uno de los niños mientras interactúa con ellos.

Definitivamente puede que yo me haya pasado tanto o más que él ocultándole una cosa tan grande como esa. Le estoy arrebatando la infancia de su hija…

Me evado hasta que noto su presencia de nuevo en mi espalda

-Eh, ¿estás bien? Se te ve pálida…

-Sí, no es nada..

Asiente y pasa un par de dedos por mi mejilla – Eh... no apures a tu enana... – y cuando es consciente del gesto que acaba de hacer, se aparta unos cms de mi

-Perdona…

Asiento y esbozo una minúscula sonrisa ayudándole a llevar las últimas bandejas antes de empezar a cenar todos juntos.

Salimos del local entre sonrisas y risas y saco el móvil haciendo amago de llamar para pedir un taxi

-Yo os llevo – se ofrece Richard

-No te preocupes, el servicio nocturno de los taxis es bastante bueno

-De eso nada – y saca el mando abriendo una de las monovolúmenes que se ve en el parking – hay sitio más que de sobra inspectora y el viaje les sale gratis.

Sentando a los niños juntos, dejamos a mi padre la parte trasera mientras me mira ofreciéndome el asiento del copiloto.

Me muerdo el labio superior y me monto colocándome el cinturón mientras giro la cabeza viendo a Alex con su león de peluche

-¡Qué bonito! – comenta el escritor en ese momento

-¿A que si? - contesta la niña encantada – adoro los leones. Este me lo ha regalado mi tío Ryan, se llama Linus

Y cuando dice eso Rick me mira sin decir nada mientras se coloca el cinturón y sigue dirigiéndose a Alex

-Con que te gustan los leones, ¿eh?

-Si… tengo un álbum con todo fotos de leones y un poster de simba en la puerta de mi habitación – y abraza mas fuerte a su peluche- A mami no le gusta mucho, ella es más de elefantes

-Bueno, yo soy como tú ¿eh?. Pero al final alguien me hizo descubrir que los elefantes también son bonitos.

Miro a Rick esperando que no siga por ahí y por suerte pilla mi indirecta cambiando el tema y pregunta a los mellizos como va todo por ahí atrás, haciendo que acabemos el trayecto hablando de temas como los regalos de navidad, DisneyLand o las películas de dibujos animados.

Nos despedimos al llegar y vuelvo a agradecerle el que nos haya traído y nos haya invitado a cenar, dándonos dos besos.

Subo al apartamento con Alex en brazos que se cae de sueño y al abrir la puerta me encuentro a Matt con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estas son horas? – me saluda con su característico humor de perros

-¿Puedes dejar los chillos y ayudarme a acostar a tu hija? No sé, pregunto...

Y entramos a la habitación quitándole la ropa y colocándole su pijama antes de arroparla con cariño.

Una vez que acostamos a la niña, que se queda dormida ipso facto con todas las emociones experimentadas a lo largo de la tarde, salimos y me mira susurrando un – tenemos que hablar

Le miro y me encojo de hombros – tú dirás Matt…

-A la habitación… ¡Ahora!

Rio y sigo en el mismo sitio sin moverme - ¿Te crees que puedes darme ordenes cuando quieras y esperar que las cumpla?

-Katherine no me saques de quicio y obedece maldita sea

-¿O qué?, ¿Volverás a recurrir a los golpes?, ¿A los maltratos?... Matt ambos sabemos porque sigo aguantándote… y no es por el cariño que te pueda profesar precisamente…

Siento como me agarra del cuello y me arrastra sin miramientos hasta nuestro dormitorio, haciéndome entrar y pegándome a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

-Tú lo has querido… - da un puñetazo a la puerta a unos cms de mi cara- iba a ser un caballero, ¿sabes? …

-Nunca has sido nada de eso Matt – digo cortando su discurso sosteniéndole la mirada, preparada para lo que pueda venir…

Me aprieta más fuerte del cuello sin soltarme hasta casi hacerme un torniquete con la presión de los dedos y me mira desafiante - ¿Por qué has vuelto a verte con ese tío?, ¿Por qué Alexandra lo conoce?, ¿Por qué tiene esa puta pulsera con vuestras iniciales?...

Me quedo callada intentando soltarme mientras siento como sus dedos se ciernen más sobre mi cuello

-¡Suéltame!

-Quiero una puta respuesta, ¡y la quiero ya!

-¿Te crees que yo la tengo?... ¡Llevaba sin verlo más de 4 años, no busques respuestas a preguntas que no sé responderte!

-Eres una puta… esa es la única respuesta que yo encuentro – responde gritándome al oído – ¿Te has atrevido a ponerme los cuernos?

Resoplo aguantándome una vez más los putos sentimientos mientras consigue empezar a cabrearme - ¡¿Es eso lo que piensas?!

Me mira y resopla empezando a sonreír como un salido -¡Quiero que me folles! Te pagaré más que él… - dice empezando a tocarme, metiendo su mano a través de la camiseta del pijama.

Me separo mirándolo con asco -¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Por ahí no paso Matt!

Escucho como ríe a carcajadas – soy tu marido, tengo derechos sobre ti… y sobre tu cuerpo…

Y me aprisiona tirándome de cualquier manera sobre la cama agarrando mis muñecas pasando su erección por mi entrepierna aún con la ropa de por medio.

-Vas a follar conmigo, y vas a hacerlo como nunca. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estoy hasta los cojones de tener que manteneros a ambas y no poder ni tocarte…

Rio sarcástica – no, no voy a hacerlo Matt…puedes agredirme, insultarme, pero nunca me acostaría contigo…

Me mira con un nuevo brillo en la mirada - ¿Qué prefieres que llame a Alexandra dices?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A METER A NUESTRA HIJA EN ESTO!

-Además de ser una puta, ¿también eres una embustera? ¿Hasta cuándo te crees que puedes seguir engañándome? ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?, ¿Te habrás reído agusto de mi estos 4 años, no? – y me arranca la camiseta del pijama a tirones fuertes, desabrochándome el sujetador, empezando a mordisquear mis pechos con fuerza…

Forcejeo y termino dándole un rodillazo como única alternativa para poder deshacerme de él.

Me levantó rápido abriendo el cerrojo de nuestra habitación, sin tiempo de poder salir antes de notar como me agarra del pelo y me arrastra de vuelta al interior y siento su puño estamparse con ganas contra mi mejilla una y otra vez mientras va perdiendo el control…

Me tumba colocándose encima de mí desnudándome y penetrándome con fuerza antes de que pueda tener tiempo de reacción, haciendo cada embestida más dura y firme que la anterior, sujetando mis muñecas con más fuerza de lo habitual aumentando el ritmo progresivamente hasta llegar a alcanzar su orgasmo.

Y tras esto se separa agarrándome y haciendo que me agache hasta pegar su miembro a mi boca, zarandeándome con fuerza y gritando de nuevo ante mi negativa…

Hasta que algo lo frena; Alexandra esta con la cabeza asomada a través de la puerta…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno en primer lugar gracias por las reviews ya que el final del anterior era algo fuerte y no dejamos nota explicándolo ni nada por el estilo.**

**PD: ya saben, esto de ser dos… somos como el Caskett en cierta manera y en este caso les escribe la Kate de la relación y como Beckett con los elefantes, yo con la nota explicativa jajaja.**

**Teníamos que meter la escena para el giro que queremos ir dando a la historia, teníamos que hacer que Alex viese que Matt pega a Kate. Pero la niña no ve la escena de la vejación, concretamente acaba de aparecer… pero en lugar de contarlo preferimos dejarlo leer...**

**Muchas gracias una vez más por seguir apoyando la historia es lo que nos hace seguirla con una rutina diaria ;)**

**Capítulo 5:**

Escucho que me llama justo cuando asoma por la puerta y al ver esa escena y como Matt me coge por la nuca presionándome deja caer su tacita de cristal que se estalla contra el suelo, haciendo frenar y llevarse las manos a la cabeza a éste y dándome paso a mí a que pueda separarme por fin de él. Me visto rápido antes de ir tras ella que sale corriendo a su habitación.

La encuentro en su rincón llorando y entro limpiándome la sangre reseca, intentando taparme las mejillas con los mechones de pelo antes de sentarme a su lado sin saber muy bien como empezar esa conversación.

Maldigo en silencio el momento en el cual abrí el pestillo de la habitación…

-Papa es un maltratador – la escucho decir hipando entre lagrimas

-Eh, no. No digas eso…- y la atraigo hacia mi- Cariño, ¿por qué no estabas durmiendo? – le pregunto todavía regulando mis nervios antes de cogerla.

-Porque he sentido que te pasaba algo – dice mirándome con la cara llena de lágrimas

La cojo en brazos abrazándola con fuerza y trago saliva – ha sido una pelea tonta…

-No es verdad… Cuando he entrado te estaba pegando y agarrándote del pelo. No quiero verlo, vámonos… - dice mirándome realmente aterrada

En ese momento entra Matt mordiéndose los nudillos con fuerza, mirando apurado a la niña.

-Alex cariño… ¿Qué has visto?

-Vete… ¡vete de mi habitación! – grita la niña sorprendiéndonos a ambos ya que nunca ha sido de alzar la voz – Te odio.

Matt me pide ayuda con la mirada y desvió la mía sin decir nada

-Eh, todo ha sido una broma, ¿no creerás en serio que estaba pegando a mama, verdad?

-No solo le has pegado, le has tirado del pelo y la estabas tratando mal. No quiero verte, me das miedo – susurra resguardándose en mi pecho y la siento temblar. Eso hace que me decida de una vez por todas a marcharme de esa casa cuanto antes.

Si aguantaba todo esto era por ella, por no separarla de la persona a la cual veía como un padre, pero ¿cómo quedarme ahora que Alex conoce el trasfondo de ese hombre?

Me incorporo como puedo con la niña en brazos enfrentándome al ahora un derrotado Matt

-¡Nos vamos!

-¿Qué? Katie – susurra mirándome suplicante- por favor…

-Sabes que Alex no va a poder conciliar el sueño en esta casa… - continuo mirándole con asco y desprecio por hacerle pasar a la niña por una cosa como esta

-Dame una segunda oportunidad… se me ha ido la mano, mi amor… – y empieza a llorar como no le he visto hacer hasta ahora en estos 4 años de matrimonio.

Bajo a la niña pidiéndole que me espere en el sofá y cuando lo hace todavía temblando, miro a Matt con odio

-No Matt, te he aguantado. Te he aguantado durante casi año y medio por ella, no puedo más… me estas desgastando como profesional, como persona… como mujer.

-Katie… - y me separo cuando hace amago de ir a tocarme- Dios… mírate, ¿dónde vas a ir?

-Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia Matt, puedes estar tranquilo… volveré mañana.

-Déjame al menos acompañaros…

-Eso es precisamente lo que ninguna de las dos queremos que hagas – le corto sosteniéndole la mirada.

Asiente al cabo de unos segundos y baja la mirada susurrando un- lo siento… siento en verdad todo esto Kate… no sé porque actúo así… Dios, te amo… sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida.

Me abraza y me quedo estática hasta que él mismo se separa todavía con la cara empañada en lágrimas – tenéis mi tarjeta de crédito en la mesa del comedor y las llaves del coche en la mesilla del salón… dale un beso a Alexandra de mi parte… y explícale que su padre es el cabrón que ha visto hace unos minutos… pero que pese a todo… la quiere por encima de todas las cosas… al igual que a su madre…

Y se aleja derrumbándose al pasar por el salón y ver la cara de espanto con la que le mira Alex.

Realmente me aflige verlo así y en el fondo soy tan estúpida que sigo pensando que a su manera, nos quiere, por lo menos a Alexandra… pero no puedo ceder, en verdad no puedo más. Nunca había llegado al extremo de hoy, nunca me habían hecho sentirme tan humillada, tan poca cosa. Sabía que este momento iba a terminar llegando… que solo sería cuestión de tiempo, pero pese a ello nunca estas preparada para una cosa como ésta.

He pasado demasiado en estos 34 años, pero nunca algo como lo de hoy.

Me acercó a mi hija aparcando las emociones que me recorren de arriba abajo y la cojo en brazos colocándole sus botas con borrego marrones y su cazadora favorita, antes de coger mis propias llaves, el móvil y algo de dinero sin saber muy bien donde terminaremos pasando las noche.

Salimos cuando empieza a nevar con más fuerza y la arropo sobre mi pecho mientras me abraza y noto todavía latirle el pulso aceleradamente.

Le paso la mano por la espalda intentando calmarla

-Ya paso mi amor, ya esta…

Llora con fuerza contra mi cuello llevándose las manitas a los ojos – no quiero que te pase nada

-Eh, no va a pasarme nada – y le hago mirarme besándola en la frente – te lo prometo.

Asiente poco convencida y me abraza mas fuerte controlando su fuerza – ¿te hago daño? – me pregunta apurada

-Tú eres la única persona que no puede hacérmelo.

Y empiezo a caminar llevándola rumbo a mi antiguo apartamento, hasta que al doblar la esquina veo a Richard Castle en el otro extremo de la calle agarrado a la cintura de una mujer rubia, alta y de escote más que generoso.

Decido dar media vuelta antes de que pueda reconocernos, pero es en vano.

Ese hombre debe tener un radar para localizarnos a ambas, pienso mientras lo escucho gritar nuestros nombres corriendo tras nosotras.

Decido frenar y simular que no me había fijado en que era él

Llega jadeando por el esfuerzo y se lleva las manos a las rodillas cogiendo aire por la boca

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿pretende usted que no llegue a viejo?- pregunta sin mirarme todavía a la cara

Como siempre provoca que esboce el amago de una minúscula sonrisa.

Y levanta la vista cambiando tanto el semblante como el tono de voz

-¡¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?!

Y mira a Alexandra que le mira con los ojos rojos y una de las manos en la boca y me hace un gesto antes de cogerla en brazos

-Hey, ¿qué les ha pasado a mis dos princesas? – pregunta dirigiéndose a la niña colocándole bien el abrigo

-Papá ha pegado a mamá – responde esta antes de que pueda frenarla y tras esto se refugia en el pecho del escritor, mientras éste empieza a acariciarla mirándome fijamente – hoy dormís en casa.

-Castle…

-Kate no es una sugerencia. Necesitas estar tranquila y que te miren esos… "pequeños golpes"

Asiento simplemente sin fuerzas físicas ni mentales para enzarzarme en lo apropiado o inapropiado de meterme en la casa de mi ex.

Subo al coche y miro a mi hija que tiene puesta su atención en un punto fijo que va más allá del espacio cerrado en el que nos encontramos.

Miro a Richard que con una de las manos al volante apoya la otra sobre la mía intentando trasmitirme ánimos, fortaleza y apoyo.

Hacemos el camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a una urbanización cara y me quedo perpleja al pensar que haya podido vender ese loft que aparece en buena parte de mis recuerdos

Baja y coge a la niña antes de dar la vuelta y abrirme la puerta

-Os hubiese llevado al loft, pero queda mucho más lejos y ahora mismo lo que necesitáis no es largos viajes…

Abre la puerta invitándome a entrar y me quedo mirando el recibidor con una imagen a oleo, la miro más fijamente descubriendo que se trata de nuestra primera foto juntos y me aparto tragando saliva

-Mea culpa – escucho que susurra a mi oído con Alexandra adormilada en sus brazos

Me giro y le sostengo la mirada hasta que vuelve a hablar

-Eh, tengo que acostar a mi princesa. Mira tienes la cocina a mano izquierda y la sala de baile a mano derecha- y coge mi mentón entre sus dedos con delicadeza llevándome la mirada al frente- esa puerta que ves ahí es el salón. Ahora bajo y me ocupo de ti pequeña – besa mi mejilla y sube por las escaleras de caracol tarareándole el estribillo de una canción que no llego a entender a la niña.

Me quedo sin saber qué hacer y cuando voy a ir hacia el salón, decido subir por la escalera tras ellos. Intento meter el menor ruido posible y llego a la segunda planta mientras me llega por el pasillo la voz de Alex, me acerco de puntillas hasta una de las habitaciones que tiene la puerta entreabierta y me quedo escuchando sin molestarles.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

-Hasta que lo hagas pequeña

-Pero… ¿y si no lo hago?

-Entonces pasaremos la noche abrazados

Me asomo sin que me vean y veo a Alexandra incorporándose en la cama y a Rick acariciándole la cabecita.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí- susurra con un tono de voz triste

-Hey… no me gusta esa vocecita… no es la vocecita de mi enana

-Si le hacen daño a mi mama… si le pasa algo… - y le mira controlando el romper a llorar en sus brazos

-Nadie va a hacerle daño. Escúchame Alexandra, os protegeré. Os protegeré por encima de todas las cosas

-Pero mamá dice que no volveremos a vernos…

-No importa, yo siempre voy a estar contigo y con ella.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Y la besa mientras asiente

Bajo de nuevo sin hacer ruido hasta el salón y decido esperarlo ahí…

**Hoy quería dedicárselo a todas esas personas que sé que me leen y han descubierto hace nada que una de las partes que lleva el fic es la mendas.**

**A mi niña loca, mil gracias por esos pedazo de reviews y comentarios, a todas mis SL, a Laia, a Pilar, a Nicole, a Iria, Cristina, Ainhoa… y sobre todo a quienes nos leéis y nos dejáis siempre una review MIL GRACIAS por los comentarios que en verdad te animan y no poco a seguirla hasta con más ganas.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias una vez más por todos los reviews y comentarios y el apoyo al fic.**

**PD: Nos encantó el matiz observador preguntándonos por la rubia que iba con Castle jajaja, pobre rubia…con la euforia porque fuese Rick el que ayudase a su familia, la dejamos colgada XD**

**Este lo hemos escrito entre las dos y ensamblando partes, por eso lo subimos a las mil. Pero lo subimos que es lo que vale jajaja.**

**Gracias por leernos y esperemos que guste**

**Capítulo 6:**

Me quedó recostada en el sofá hasta que un buen rato después siento la fragancia de su colonia favorita inundar la sala y hago amago de ir a levantarme viéndome frenada.

-Eh, no hace falta. Quédate así – me susurra rozando mi hombro mientras me incorporo y se sienta haciendo tras esto que vuelva a recostarme apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

Dudosa lo hago y guardo silencio mientras siento como unos segundos después acaricia mis mechones lentamente

-Cuéntamelo pequeña– susurra bajo

Trago saliva reviviendo todo lo que he ido pasando durante ese casi año y medio y noto como el pulso se hace irregular

-Todo iba bien… de verdad, conoces a Alexandra… así que sabrás que adora a su padre

Me acaricia la nuca en un masaje suave con la yema de los dedos, dándome mi tiempo, sin agobiarme a hablar

-Nos conocimos 4 años atrás… - comienzo un par de minutos después, enfocando la mirada en un elefante de porcelana similar a los que yo tenía en comisaria tiempo atrás – en uno de los casos policiales… era el abogado de una de las víctimas... me invito a salir y en cierta manera Ryan y Esposito me lanzaron a sus brazos – sonrió triste pensando en mis chicos- disimulaba… pero supongo que hay cosas difíciles de ocultar. Querían volver a recuperar a la Beckett que conocían y querían que me diese una segunda oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad…

Noto como se tensa y levanto la mirada mientras dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y me anima a continuar

-La primera impresión que me llevé de él tras esa cena fue la de una persona cabal, sensata, divertida y responsable… así que intercambiamos los teléfonos al final de esa noche y prometimos llamarnos…

5 meses después nos casamos… ya que yo estaba embarazada de unas cuantas semanas y quiso hacerlo bien. Me cuidó y protegió durante todo el embarazo y con el nacimiento de la niña, todo mejoró más, si cabe.

Es un hombre que se deshace en atenciones con los niños…

-Pues será solo con los niños, porque ese cabrón no sabe tratar a las mujeres – escucho que dice enfurecido.

Freno y me incorporo – Rick…

Y siento como lleva un par de dedos a mis labios -No Kate, no digas nada… lo que me frena ahora mismo de no salir a romperle la boca sois vosotras.. no quiero dejaros solas.

Le miro fijamente notando como vuelve a acelerárseme el pulso – no quiero que te veas implicado en una situación así por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría. Dios.. ni siquiera deberías saber nada de esto..

-Ya estoy metido de lleno en ella. No pienso consentir que nadie vuelva a ponerte una mano encima Katherine.. nadie – enfatiza esta última palabra acariciando mis mejillas por encima de los cardenales. – dios, ¿desde cuándo sucede esto?… - pregunta enfocando esos ojos azules en los míos

-Es la primera vez – miento intentando sostener la mirada

-Si es lo que quieres hacerte creer…

-Rick…

-No Kate, no puedes seguir pasando por esto tú sola. ¿Cómo puedes seguir al lado de un hombre como Matt? Sé que es el padre de la niña y sé que quieres que crezca en el mejor ambiente posible. Pero Kate tú no te mereces nada de eso. No puedes consentir que te golpee, que te humille, que te trate de malas maneras…

Dime al menos que ese mal nacido no ha ido más allá, dímelo…

Y cuando voy a asentir me retira unos mechones de pelo de la cara fijándose en las marcas que la presión de los dedos ha dejado en mi cuello

-¡Maldito malnacido! – dice incorporándose mientras empieza a perder los papeles – Quédate aquí, quédate aquí porque te juro que yo acabaré entre rejas, pero ese desgraciado no vuelve a tocarte

Sale del salón y consigo frenarlo antes de que coja las llaves del coche

-Richard… por favor…

-Dame las llaves Katherine… ese hijo de puta tiene que saber que no estás sola. Que se ponga gallito conmigo si se atreve, estoy deseando enzarzarme a golpes con él – y sonríe con una de estas risas que te dejan helada.

Empiezo a alterarme al ver cómo puede que esta situación se me escape de las manos y Rick se vea implicado en esto. Y me recorre una sensación de pánico mayor que la que llevo experimentando estos últimos meses. Le agarro de los brazos mirándolo y abriéndome completamente a él – Richard... por favor no vayas… - y dejo que vea la tristeza y el miedo que me embarga – por favor… Alexandra… y yo… te necesitamos aquí.

Me mira todavía con la cara enrojecida por la furia y asiente despacio abrazándome mientras me besa en la coronilla – está bien pequeña. No me mires así, está bien, no voy a dejarte sola

Le devuelvo el abrazo y por primera vez en esos más de 4 años me derrumbo rompiendo a llorar en sus brazos

-Hey… ¿sabes que estoy a tu lado verdad? Vamos a salir de esta los dos juntos y volverás a sonreír junto a tu enana – escucho que me susurra haciendo el abrazo más cálido – pero para ello necesito saber toda la historia Kate…

Al escuchar el matiz de cariño con el que se refiere a Alexandra vuelvo a romper a llorar – Castle… ¿y si en cierta manera sí que me merezco todo esto?

Me separa de sus brazos levantándome el mentón con un dedo hasta hacer que sostenga su mirada – Katherine Beckett, escúchame bien porque no soy hombre que repita dos veces las cosas, nadie se merece algo así. Nadie. Y tu menos que nadie, ¿sabes?. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando empezamos a salir?

Asiento despacio intentando recomponerme

-Me equivoque Kate, no solo eres la persona más notable, enloquecedora, desafiante y frustrante que conozco, sino también la más generosa, valiente y noble.

Me quedo sin saber que decir y veo como me coloca con delicadeza un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja besándome en la mejilla

-Gracias por apoyarte en mí – susurra cerca de mi oído

Le miro – en cierta manera se puede decir que me has obligado a hacerlo – digo frunciendo los labios

Abre la boca haciéndose el payaso y señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo - ¿yo? Vamos por favor… - dice acompañando los gestos con el tono de voz- reconoce detective que está loca por mi y no ha podido evitar la tentación..

Descubro que ha vuelto a conseguir su objetivo cuando noto esa sonrisa en mi cara y eso hace que le mire mal

-Dios Rick… hasta en los peores momentos tienes que ser un graciosillo…

-Eh, no me culpes a mi… alguien me enseñó que hasta en los peores días es posible la alegría.

Y vuelve a darme un vuelco el corazón con ese nuevo detalle, pero lo disimulo aparentando indiferencia.

-Dios… ¿tan hondo calé en ti?

Tuerce los labios y se encoge de hombros colocándose a mi espalda mientras me sube a la primera planta llevándome a una sala doble

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Cómo? – pregunto sin poder creerme que pretenda sorprenderme cuando hasta hace un momento estábamos tratando un tema tan serio…

-Oh vamos inspectora, no es tan difícil… consiste en juntar su parpado superior con el inferior

Y le doy un codazo mordiéndome la lengua reprimiendo una nueva sonrisa.

-Si al final uno de ser bueno acabara saliendo escaldado – escucho que susurra

Hago lo que me pide mientras me agarra de la mano repitiéndome que no los abra.

Me conduce por la sala hasta que me susurra un – ya puedes abrirlos

Y al hacerlo me quedo anonadada mirando la estancia.

Apoya con cuidado su mentón sobre mi clavícula señalándome un poster grande con una especie de catedral enorme– La Sagrada Familia de Barcelona, nuestra primera parada – y señala con la mano un cuadro que cuelga en el otro lado donde se ve la Torre Eiffel – la que debería haber sido la segunda.

Y me gira enseñándome una imagen de una de las auroras boreales más impactantes que haya podido ver hasta el momento – y Canadá… el lugar donde… bueno.. ya sabes – y me mira- El lugar donde nos hubiese gustado empezar a formar nuestra propia familia.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos a escasos cms.

-Rick… no sé qué decir – murmuro casi inaudiblemente

-No digas nada… como ves no es esta habitación la única que me hace pensar en ti. La casa entera me recuerda a ti y en cada sala, en cada habitación hay un detalle, una fragancia, una imagen… algo que me liga a esos 7 años. Los mejores 7 años de mi vida.

No hace falta que digas nada, porque tenerte aquí me demuestra que aunque nunca vaya a recuperarte de la forma en la cual me gustaría, al menos podré enmendar el daño que te hice

Y sin pensarlo empiezo a hablar – Rick… hay algo que nunca le he contado a nadie y que me pesa en la conciencia.

Noto que me mira fijamente - ¿Quieres contármelo a mi?

Me quedo paralizada. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Decírselo o salir por la tangente? ¿Es un buen momento para hablar sobre ello? Sí, es el momento. Sé que si no hablo de esto ahora no habrá otra ocasión mejor para hacerlo.

Bajo la vista para coger aire y volver a mirarlo.

-Verás… -comienzo a decir sin saber cómo seguir- esto es difícil de explicar…

-Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo –me dice él mientras lentamente me acaricia el brazo.

Su caricia hace que se me erice la piel y me sea más difícil hablar. _¿Cómo es posible que una caricia suya todavía me haga sentir esto?_

-No sé cómo empezar…ni siquiera sé si voy a ser capaz de mirarte a la cara tras esto..

-¿De qué se trata Kate?- me pregunta empezando a apurarse.

No me salen las palabras y siento que me agobio por ello. Me cuesta respirar y sé que él lo nota. De pronto siento su mano acariciando mi mejilla y eso me da tranquilidad aunque me vuelva a erizar.

-¿Quieres que bajemos a hablar al salón? –me pregunta él al verme en ese estado.

-No, prefiero hablar ahora o si no creo que no lo podré hacer..

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás… -vuelvo a suspirar y a coger aire- es sobre Alexandra…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- me pregunta alarmado- ¿No le habrá puesto la mano encima a ella también? –oigo que me pregunta mientras vuelve al tono de voz vuelve a la furia que ha dejado notar momentos atrás en el recibidor

-No, no, Rick sabes que a ella nunca le haría nada.

-Menos mal… -dice en un suspiro mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Me puedes dejar continuar sin interrupciones por favor? Se me está haciendo cuesta arriba poder explicarte esto y…

-Sí, perdona –me dice mientras me vuelve a acariciar el brazo.

-Alex no sabe nada de lo que te voy a contar, y Matt menos, si él lo hubiera sabido me hubiera matado.

Noto como Rick se tensa y vuelve a mirar al suelo. Lo miro esperando a que me vuelva a mirar pero su mirada sigue clavada en el suelo y sus músculos siguen tensos. Acerco mi mano a su cara y le sostengo por el mentón mientras dibujo una de esas sonrisas en las que llevo escudándome durante año y medio para calmarle.

-Es una forma de hablar Rick, él nunca lo hubiera hecho –le digo pasando un par de dedos por su mejilla-.

Me mira y niega -¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaría a maltratarte?

Golpe bajo. Tiene razón, cuando lo conocí pensé que era un hombre amable, pero tras este año y medio he visto que no era verdad, que es todo superficial. Que detrás de esa máscara de hombre bueno, hay un hombre agresivo, manipulador y egoísta, que tan solo piensa en él, que no le importa la gente de su alrededor. Ahora me pregunto si alguna vez le llegué a importar de verdad.

Rick se da cuenta de que ha hecho que vuelva a pensar en esos recuerdos que me atormentan desde hace año y medio y que se apague el poco brillo que pudiese trasmitir todavía con la mirada.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso, sino que… lo siento… -dice abatido mirando al suelo-.

-Tranquilo, no te disculpes. Tienes razón, y no, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a este punto. Ahora veo que estaba equivocada, que seguir a su lado por la felicidad de Alexandra no ha sido la mejor decisión que haya tomado en la vida.

Siento que me resbala una lágrima que recorre mi mejilla, hasta que uno de sus dedos la frena

-Hey, tan solo pensaste en el bien de la niña Kate, no tienes ninguna culpa.

-Si… supongo, ¿pero sabes? Me ha tocado aprender la lección a golpes... No dejaré que esto siga sucediendo y que Alex tenga que pasar por ello–dije mirándole a los ojos.

-No, no volveréis a pasar por lo mismo mientras yo esté aquí. No lo permitiré –dice mientras me coge una de las manos y la lleva a sus labios dándome un beso.

-Gracias Rick, gracias por estar aquí y ahora… independientemente del ayer.

-¿Gracias? Te prometí un siempre hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?, lo... lo seguiré cumpliendo mientras tú me dejes – susurra en un murmullo casi inaudible

Le miró controlando el cúmulo de sensaciones que me recorre en esos momentos y me sonríe. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando estaba mal, él siempre estaba ahí para hacerme sonreír, para hacerme sentirme segura, para poder resguardarme en él y contarle lo que fuese porque sabía que él siempre iba a estar. Y tras cuatro años separados, sin saber de él, sin ni siquiera vernos, sigue ahí.

-Por cierto, hablando de Alex… ¿Qué me tenías que contar que no se lo habías dicho nunca a nadie y te pesaba en la conciencia?

Al escucharle trago saliva tensándome. Ya ni me acordaba de que habíamos dejado ese tema abierto. Le miro y me decido a ser sincera. Es ahora o nunca, además se lo merece… Merece que sea sincera.

-Lo que te tenía que decir era que Alexandra…

Y en ese momento la escuchamos chillar con fuerza -¡MAMA!¡RICK!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno ya esto va tomando cierta forma. El fic está pensado para unos 24 capítulos o así y ya nos embarcamos en el 7. Gracias por la acogida y como siempre, esperamos no defraudar con el escrito.**

**Capítulo 7:**

Me mira hasta que volvemos a escuchar a la niña chillar y sale de la sala hacia su habitación que se encuentra al otro lado de ese pasillo

Llego tras él, justo en el momento en el que se agacha a coger a una Alexandra empapada en sudor y lágrimas que al verme extiende sus bracitos.

Me acercó y la cojo de los brazos de Rick mirándole a los ojos separándole los mechones de pelo de la cara

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-Papá… - dice por toda respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede con papá? – le pregunto intentando transmitirle toda la serenidad que puedo mantener en una noche como esa

-E…estaba aquí… y.. y te estaba agarrando del cuello… y.. y pegándote – se lleva las manos a los ojos quitándose las lágrimas hipando por el miedo y la conmoción- Y yo le agarraba.. pa..para que no te pegase… y..

La freno sin necesidad de escuchar nada más

-Hey amor, ha sido una pesadilla… ya esta – la arrullo en mis brazos – papá no haría nada de eso. Sabes que te quiere… que nos quiere por encima de todas las cosas..

Miro a Richard y veo que me dedica una mirada gélida. Sé que no puedo seguir así y menos si encuentro el momento para abordar el tema con él sobre el parentesco de Alexandra. Pero ella lleva 4 años con Matt, ha crecido a su lado… ¿cómo reconocerle que en verdad "su padre" sí que es el hombre que le ha tocado conocer esta noche?

Sigue llorando mientras asiente y cierra los ojos refugiándose en mi pecho - Y… en ese momento yo pedía que llegase Rick… y pensaba mucho en esa frase que me prometió… y entonces… entonces ya no tenía tanto miedo…porque sabía que iba a venir a ayudarnos…

Y me quedo estática sin saber que decirle, mientras esta vez el que habla es él

-Princesita – y abre sus brazos esperando que la niña se dirija hacia él cuando se sienta con fuerzas

Alex se gira y lo mira con los ojos ahora rojos aterrada todavía por esa pesadilla.

-Ven enana – y extiende sus manos agarrando poco a poco las de nuestra hija atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola por fin cuando la tiene entre sus brazos. Se levanta y entra a la habitación besándola por las mejillas borrando a besos cada una de sus lágrimas.

Se sienta en uno de los bordes de la cama con Alex sobre sus rodillas y me mira pidiéndome que le acerque uno de los pijamas del armario grande.

Me giro todavía sin palabras al ver la reacción del escritor y hago lo que me pide mientras abro el armario y me encuentro una buena cantidad de ropa de niña que asocio a la ropa que le compraría a Alexis en su día.

En ese momento caigo en cuenta en que ni siquiera le he preguntado por ella y me muerdo el labio antes de coger un pijama al azar, cerrar la puerta y girar la cabeza.

Y cuando se lo paso niega levantándose con Alex en brazos sacando un paquete de regalo dándoselo a la niña para que lo abra mientras le quita la camiseta del pijama que lleva puesto y espera a que la enana abra el paquete dando con un pijama azul cielo con el dibujo de la cara de un cachorro de león en toda la parte delantera con la terminación de una pluma en el costado derecho y una pistola en el costado izquierdo

Siento como al verlo nuestra hija abre los ojos como platos y lo abraza con fuerza

-¡Qué bonito! – dice esta vez a punto de llorar pero de la emoción

-Eh… que te falta la parte trasera – le susurra Rick girando la camiseta y haciéndole leer un 'Police' en letras grandes en la zona superior y un 'Writer' un poco más abajo separados esta vez por la imagen de un bebe de elefante.

Y ante la impaciencia de la niña por verse con su pijama puesto la ayuda sonriendo a metérselo por la cabeza colocándole después el pantalón del pijama que es de un azul más oscuro con cientos de puntos blancos simulando la imagen de copos de nieve. La coloca después en el suelo mientras observamos como al punto de verse ya con su pijama, sale disparada en busca de un espejo donde poder mirarse.

Nos miramos a los ojos

-Gracias por arroparla y por ayudarme a calmarla

-Es como una hija – me responde asintiendo sin ser consciente de la veracidad que acaba de decir sin él saberlo

-Rick… hay una cosa que me gustaría contarte…

-Es verdad – dice recordando- estabas a punto de contarme algo hasta que la enana nos ha llamado a gritos. ¿De qué se trataba?

Me muerdo el labio y desvió la mirada hacia la cama

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada… y me hice el test para confirmarlo, Matt y yo apenas llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo

-Kate… tu relación con Matt sabes que es un tema que todavía me cuesta asimilar…

Lo miro y sé los pensamientos que le recorren en ese momento por la mente. Decido no hacerlo sufrir más.

-Apenas nos habíamos llegado a acostar y…

-¡Rick! – dice interrumpiéndonos de nuevo nuestra hija mientras se lanza en los brazos del escritor- es el regalo más bonito del mundo. Te quiero mucho – y lo abraza agarrándose a su cuello.

La miro y trago saliva al verme frenada por segunda vez. Tal vez no sea el momento de hablar, tal vez deba dejarlo estar..

Me uno a ellos cuando la niña me llama para compartir uno de esos abrazos colectivos que compartimos con Matt.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sé lo que intenta decirme. Tenía mis sospechas desde que la conocí, pero conforme he ido tratándola esas sospechas se han ido acentuando hasta que esta noche se han convertido en la certeza que ya sospechaba. Son demasiadas coincidencias, por no decir que aunque tiene el carácter y la sonrisa de Kate, los gestos y el desparpajo que tiende a gastarse cuando está feliz son totalmente míos.

Pero quiero que dejar que sea Kate la que me lo cuente, la que me explique todo esto si nuestra hija nos deja el momento para ello.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando siento como me taladra con la mirada arrugando la naricita e intentando adivinar en que estaba pensando. Le sonrió mientras la escucho hablarnos:

-Yo también tengo un regalo para vosotros

-¿Ah sí? ¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba – le respondo haciéndole cosquillas esperando levantarle el ánimo

-Ay, ay… - y ríe por fin mirándome con esos pedazo de ojos despiertos y vivarachos que ha sacado de una mezcla de los de su madre y míos.

Y se separa dirigiéndose hacia su abrigo sacando algo sin dejar que ninguno de los dos lo veamos.

Se lleva las manos a la espalda y nos hace elegir una

-Las damas primero- sonrió

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo y decidimos evadirnos de todo por un rato dejando que sea Alexandra la que lleve el mando

Cuando intercambiamos ese momento de regalos. La enana nos mira fijamente

-Un escondite, porfa porfa – nos pide poniendo carita de ángel, que es justamente todo lo que no es ella.

Y rio divertido.

-Por mi perfecto, falta convencer a mamá

-Hey, yo me apunto a un bombardeo – la escucho decir con ese tono de voz que sabe que me vuelve loco. Siento como se me dibuja una sonrisa tonta y me ofrezco para empezar a contar

-No... la paro yo – susurra Alex mirándome con una sonrisa picara

Y es entonces cuando caigo en esa última parte de la conversación que hemos tenido cuando la estaba acostando y rio divertido guiñándole un ojo sin que lo vea Kate.

-Bueno en ese caso… ¿le obedeceremos no? – y miro a la detective que nos mira alzando una ceja sin saber por dónde van los tiros.

-Pero tengo que encontraros juntos, ¿eh? Tenéis que elegir el mismo escondite – nos recalca Alex antes de invitarnos a marcharnos de la habitación.

Reímos a la par y le ofrezco la mano susurrándole un

-Tengo el sitio adecuado..

Me mira todavía indecisa y entrelaza los dedos dejándose guiar hasta la buhardilla de la parte alta y cuando llegamos entro cerrando con llave mientras mira anonadada todo eso.

Y se percata de las fotos que he ido colgando en las paredes.

Fotos suyas, fotos mías… y fotos de Alexandra… nuestra hija.

Traga saliva – no entiendo nada…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes? – y le levanto la cabeza retirándole un mechón de pelo con cariño - ¿Qué seguimos sintiendo lo mismo que sentíamos 4 años atrás en ese altar?... ¿Qué el destino se empeña en poner al uno en brazos del otro?, ¿Qué nos está dando una segunda oportunidad?

-Rick… yo… estoy casada con Matt, tenemos una hija… le debo fidelidad…

Rio leve – ¿Te estás echando para atrás..?...

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos Katherine… ambos sabemos que has estado a punto de decirme en esa sala cuando te he confesado que sigo pensando en ti, o en la habitación cuando me has visto interactuar con ella..

-Rick… - y se tensa mordiéndose el labio con fuerza

-No Kate, necesito escucharlo de tu boca. Y necesito que me expliques todo esto. Porque ambos sabemos que Alexandra es tu hija… pero también la mía.


	8. Chapter 8

**En primer lugar desearos de parte de Mr & Mrs C to be la mejor entrada de año. Feliz año a todas y todos, y que lo mejor del pasado 2013 sea lo peor de este 2014.**

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo y por las reviews. Sabéis que se agradecen(:**

**Capítulo 8:**

La miro y veo que me sostiene la mirada sin decir nada. Espero dándole su tiempo, pero veo que sigue en silencio.

-Kate…

Enfoca sus ojos color avellana en los míos y los noto vidriosos

-No sé como empezar… -confiesa al final dejando escapar una bocanada de aire.

Me quedo callado. Es su momento, no me corresponde a mí el dar explicaciones. Me he propuesto intentar ser lo más comprensible que pueda, pero me ha desligado de mi hija durante 4 años, no puede pretender que encima la ayude a encontrar una explicación a un tema como ese.

-¿Lo supiste desde el principio? – pregunto con un tono de voz carente de reproche

No dice nada, pero se muerde el labio y asiento despacio.

Y entonces la veo tomar aire despacio y empezar a hablar en un tono de voz bajo

-Hacía un par de semanas con Matt cuando sentí las primeras nauseas, además llevaba un retraso de una semana cuando nunca había tenido un retraso hasta ese momento… eso unido a mis cambios de humor hizo que supiese que estaba embarazada antes incluso de ver los resultados del test.

Era imposible que fuese de Matt… por el mero hecho de que casi no habíamos tenido tiempo de empezar a salir en serio… y no había estado con nadie más desde que te conocí…

Para entonces yo no tenía ni siquiera tu número Richard – y traga saliva sabiendo que esa es una excusa tonta, una excusa inválida en algo tan serio, pero me callo y la miro alentándola a continuar - creía que ni siquiera seguías en Nueva York. Dios… además estaba Gina y el bebé, el cuál reconociste que podría haber sido tuyo. ¿Con que cara voy a presentarme yo a romper eso?

-Katherine… sabías que formar una familia a tu lado es una de las cosas que llevo deseando desde que nos comprometimos… que es algo de lo que hablamos… - murmuro dejándole notar en el deje de voz como me duele que me haya desligado de la niña durante esos años.

-Richard, no sé qué decir… no quería estropear un hogar y una familia

-¿Un hogar? ¿Una familia? – repito sin dar crédito a sus palabras - ¿Pero de que me estás hablando Katherine? – e intento moderar y controlar el cabreo que empiezo a sentir

-Gina... tú hijo… . No quise alejarla de ti… pero no me sentía con fuerzas de buscarte Rick - y desvía la mirada mientras las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas…

No me siento capaz de arroparla esta vez.

Pienso en Alexandra, en todo lo que me he perdido.

Pienso en sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras. En los cuentos que no he podido contarle y en los sitios a los que no he podido llevarle. Pienso en todo lo que ese tipo ha disfrutado, en todos los abrazos, besos, caricias y risas de MI hija que se ha llevado. En cómo ha ocupado un puesto que me correspondía a mí y no a él.

Y duele. Duele demasiado. Duele más que cualquiera de las tretas que me ha liado Gina, más que las infidelidades que me dio Meredith mientras estábamos casados, más incluso que esos años cuidando sólo de Alexis.

No me hace falta mirarme para notar el escozor en los ojos. Son contadas las veces en las cuales me derrumbo emocionalmente y ahora mismo estoy sintiendo esa sensación. Ahora entiendo cómo deben sentirse todas esas tías con las que me acostaba en el pasado, a las que les prometía el cielo y las estrellas sólo para aliviar mis propias penas personales.

Por eso me autorecrimino caer, prefiero no enamorarme, no entregarme a nadie, no depender de nadie para alcanzar la felicidad… ser un payaso y escudarme en la locura sin ofrecer nada más. Solo me he enamorado de dos mujeres en la vida y en ambas relaciones he terminado pasándolo realmente mal.

Me encojo imperceptiblemente de hombros mientras pienso en que el amor seguramente no esté pensando para que todo tipo de personas lo encuentren.

Miro a Kate que me mira pidiéndome perdón a través de los gestos y miradas y quiero creer que en verdad es sincera, y que se recrimina el cómo ha llevado toda esa situación. Me trago las lágrimas y el derrumbarme para cuando encuentre un momento de soledad y hago el amago de intentar comprenderla en verdad, ofreciéndole una vez más mis brazos.

Veo que se apoya en ellos susurrando un

-No quería meterme en mitad de tu relación con Gina cuando tú y yo… ya no éramos nada. Yo…Lo siento… lo siento mucho Rick…

-Sabes que Gina y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación Kate… pero está bien… no te martirices más. Con ello no vamos a echar el tiempo atrás ni voy a poder recuperar estos 4 años con mi hija.

Me mira derrumbándose de nuevo

-Eh… no te estoy reprochando nada. En verdad me lo tenía merecido… te falle no siéndote sincero en su momento y ocultándote esa fiesta – digo con un tono de voz neutro que no deje verle como en verdad me siento - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – le pregunto

-No lo sé… supongo que deberemos volver con Matt. Y me tocará hacer las cosas bien… tengo en mente pedirle el divorcio…

Niego automáticamente

-¿Y tú en verdad crees que va a dártelo tan fácilmente?

Me mira -¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo fugarme del país… además esta Alex… ella lo adora. Para ella es como… - y se separa unos cms desviando la mirada – como su padre… No puedo separarlos así como así.

-¿Así como así? –digo abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Y me escudo en el sarcasmo para no acabar dando en loco - Ah claro… entiendo Kate, te entiendo. Pero una pregunta solamente, ¿Qué pinto entonces yo en esto?

-Richard entiende que Alexandra ha crecido con Matt. Recuerda por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué le explique como la persona a la que llama papá no es su verdadero padre?

-No. Está claro que no. Es preferible que sufra el mismo. El cabrón que te abandono en el altar por su fama de mujeriego. Es mejor que la niña siga creciendo con vosotros.

Porque además, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo? – y me separo haciendo amago de ir a abrir la puerta

-Richard… yo no he dicho nada de eso – escucho que me responde sosteniéndome del brazo

Y me giro encarándola mientras sigue hablando

-Yo no he dicho que te alejes de tu hija. Sólo te pido que me des tiempo para hacer las cosas bien con Matt. Y que vayamos poco a poco con la niña.

Para ella eres solo un buen amigo…

Asiento y hablo con un tono suave y firme – Vale, pero sólo puedo decirte que si la niña sigue en esa casa… voy a pedir la custodia plena Kate

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo que escuchas. No quiero que mi hija crezca con un maltratador… . A ti no puedo obligarte a nada, porque además no sé siquiera que soy para ti. Pero Alexandra es sangre de mi sangre.

Veo como se aleja desecha hacia uno de los ventanales

-Rick… ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en quitármela? – y me hace frente aun derrumbada –

Prometí que no permitiría que nadie me alejase de ella. No voy a dejar que me la quites.

-Entonces salir de esa casa. ¿Es por problema de donde quedaros? Quedaros el loft vosotras. Yo puedo amoldarme con este sitio. ¿Es por miedo a que la niña sufra? Te ayudaré y haremos que llegué al punto de no recordar siquiera a ese hombre. No os dejaré solas, te pasare la manutención de mi hija. La cuidaremos entre ambos…

-No entiendes nada Richard Castle…

-¿No?, ¿Y qué es lo que debo entender? No te entiendo Katherine Beckett… hace un rato me frenabas cuando quise ir a romperle la boca a ese…"tio" por no dejarte sola, me decías que querías separarte e irte pero te frenaba la niña. Ahora que sé la verdad, ahora que te ofrezco todo mi apoyo, reculas y parece que estuvieses encantada con él.

Se lleva un dedo a la boca – Rick… ¿no puedes entender que me da miedo que de alejarnos así como así intente quitarme a la niña? Porque te recuerdo que es abogado y que en tema de tribunales siempre llevará las de ganar.

-Kate, entendería tus miedos si estuvieses sola. Pero es que ahora ya no lo estás – y la abrazo de nuevo calmándola – Escucha deja a Alexandra conmigo. Llevémosla a casa con mi madre y Alexis y hagamos frente al verdadero tema que me preocupa; tu matrimonio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo miro sin saber que responderle. Son demasiados temas y frentes abiertos que debo ir cerrando. El primero de ellos es Matt y esa situación. Reconozco que lleva razón.

Yo misma sé que no puedo seguir al lado de él y mucho menos dejar que la niña siga haciéndolo. Pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo cómo puedan desarrollarse las cosas. Sé que es una locura, pero… ¿y si Matt nos la quita?

Cuando Rick me ha sacado el tema he sentido que se me desgarraba algo por dentro, pero no he tardado en darme cuenta de que él nunca la alejaría de mí… y eso me lleva al segundo frente: Cómo mirar a Rick cuando todo esto acabe, si es que acaba.

El no alejaría a Alexandra de mí, pero yo se la he arrebatado 4 años. 4 años que no puedo devolverle. Y lo que más miserable me hace sentirme es saber que conozco la historia de ese hombre, el único hombre del que en verdad he estado enamorada. Y que porque la sé, sé también a que ha tenido que hacer frente, como la única mujer de la que en verdad estuvo enamorado antes de conocerme a mí lo engaño acostándose con su mejor amigo. Cómo lo encasqueto al cuidado de una hija abandonándolos a ambos para no volver a dar señales de vida. Recuerdo de igual manera cómo prometí no hacerle pasar por algo parecido y cómo sin embargo he sido peor que sus dos ex's juntas y siento como resbalan por mis mejillas cientos de lágrimas que esconden impotencia, dolor, vergüenza y arrepentimiento a partes iguales.

Siento que me mira y me las seca con la yema de los dedos

-Eh… pero que sea un tema complejo no lo hace imposible de lograr. Conseguiremos que ese malnacido te dé el divorcio…

Asiento sabiendo que no será tan sencillo cómo quiere dibujarlo y vuelvo a mirarlo acordándome de los mellizos de la cafetería y de lo fácil que se gana a los niños.

-Para que veas que en verdad quiero enmendar el daño que sé que te he hecho ocultándote la verdad sobre nuestra hija. Quiero que Alexandra se quede a tu lado mientras soluciono todo este tema

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y cuando escucho ese nuestra hija siento que me invade un sentimiento al que no se ponerle nombre que se interrumpe al escucharla decir cómo tiene en mente hacer frente a todo esto ella sola.

-¡Olvídate! No voy a dejarte hacer frente a algo como esto a ti sola

-Rick… llevo 4 años lidiando con esto yo sola – me responde haciéndome sentir de nuevo impotente por no haber sabido darme cuenta de ello antes.

-De cualquier modo, no voy a dejarte que sigas haciéndolo – argumento dando el tema por zanjado.

-¿Y quién se queda con Alexandra?, ¿Quieres tenerla delante cuando estemos hablando con Matt? – pregunta

-Esta mi madre, esta Alexis...

-No lo aparenta, porque tiene el desparpajo de los Castle. Pero le cuesta abrirse con gente con la que no convive o no conoce…

-Pues conmigo se abrió desde el primer momento – recuerdo esbozando el amago de una sonrisa

-Supongo que es más inteligente que su madre – susurra bajo… y me mira esperando escuchar como fue ese primer encuentro.

-Ya te dije, fue unos cuantos meses atrás… salió del colegio y Matt no estaba ahí esperándola… cuando me acerque y le dije que era un amigo tuyo me miro de arriba abajo como escrutándome con la mirada… cosa muy propia de los Beckett- puntualizo consiguiendo sacarle el esbozo de una sonrisa – digamos que no es lo único que ha heredado de ti… fue hablarle de dulces y ganármela por completo…

Siento un empellón en el brazo y sonrió mientras continuo – compartimos un helado con boquete de caramelo y chocolate mientras empezó a hablarme de sus aficiones, que curiosamente son también las mías

-Si… es muy Castle – murmura mirándome a los ojos

Rio suave - ¿si? Yo la verdad es que la veo una mezcla. Además la personalidad es totalmente tuya… por cierto nunca pensé que al final llamaríamos a si a nuestra primera hija..

-Deduzco que ya sabrás porque elegí el nombre

-¿Por qué?- pregunto esperando escuchar su explicación…

-Porque pese a todo… quería que cuando la llamase me acordase que hubo un tiempo en el cuál estuve ligada a ti – dice sinceramente

-¡Wow! –digo quedándome sin saber exactamente que decir

Y tras varios segundos me mira llevándose un dedo a la boca como cada vez que quiere preguntarme algo pero tiene miedo a cagarla.

-Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto

-Me he acordado hace un momento de los mellizos con los que te vi esquiando y…

Sonrió –son mis ahijados..

-¿Tus ahijados? – pregunta entreabriendo los ojos

-Si… son los hijos de un amigo que hice en Inglaterra hace un par de años. Tienen un par de años más que Alexandra y ya me ven como un tío y yo a ellos como los sobrinos que nunca he tenido…

Asiente y dibuja el esbozo de una sonrisa– prométeme que cuidarás de nuestra enana estos días…

-¿Pero qué parte de no voy a dejarte enfrentarte a él a ti sola no entiendes?

Me mira

-Soy lo bastante adulta como para resguardarme en los brazos de nadie. Además sin la niña sabré hacerle frente, no dejare que me toque Rick.

-No me convence… - digo frunciendo el ceño

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Sé cuidarme sola de verdad… Alex te necesitará más que yo.

-¿Conseguiré algo probando a hacerte cambiar de opinión Kate? – pregunto serio

-Sabes que no. –es su escueta respuesta.

**PD: había dos opciones para seguir el fic. Una amiga aconsejo que Rick fuese comprensivo con Kate y bueno… así empieza siéndolo. Pero lógicamente la vida nunca ha sido color de rosas.**

**Para cualquier opinión o sugerencia ya saben. Os leemos ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llevamos unos días sin actualizar pero no se preocupen que nosotras siempre volvemos. Y aquí les dejamos el 9. Esperamos no defraudar. Gracias por seguirla**

**Capítulo 9:**

Nos quedamos quietos, sosteniéndonos la mirada y me aproximo a ella rozando suavemente su hombro por encima del jersey. Dejo correr unos cuantos segundos hasta armarme del valor suficiente para susurrarle-

_-¿Me dejas mirarte esas feas marcas que has intentado ocultar a nuestra hija?_

Me mira conmocionada cuando escucha como me refiero a la niña y esbozo el amago de una sonrisa pasando un par de dedos por su mejilla

_-Vamos_ – la animo – _prometo no salir en estampida a romperle la boca... te di mi palabra en el recibidor...y siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¿recuerdas? _- noto que duda mientras se le ensombrece el semblante al hablarle de Matt y siento como me recorre invadiéndome las entrañas el deseo de estrangular a ese tío.

Enfoco mi mirada en la suya y no me gusta lo que veo. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber leer a través de esa serie de capas en las que se escuda. Voy escarbando poco a poco, casi sin ser consciente de ello y llego al fondo topándome con ese sentimiento de fortaleza y autosuperación que siempre me ha atraído de ella, mermado esta vez por ese de vulnerabilidad y quiero abrazarla. Abrazarla fuerte, como si al teniéndola entre mis brazos pudiese conseguir protegerla de todo lo que el destino le tuviese preparado. No hay nada que más desee en este momento que borrarle esa angustia que la atenaza e intenta ocultar en esa sonrisa tipo. No me gusta que tenga que lidiar con ese sentimiento sola… pero maldita sea, es Katherine Houghton Beckett, terca como ella sola cuando se lo propone y todavía ando pensando la estrategia para esa idea que se me ha fraguado en la mente. Porque lógicamente, no pienso dejarla hacer frente sola a ese animal

Me siento en el único sillón de la buhardilla y coloco mi mano sobre el brazo de éste llamándola de este modo. Se acerca y cuando va a apoyarse sin llegar a rozarnos, la siento sobre mis piernas haciendo que las suyas acaben colgando sobre el brazo del sillón y las acaricio con cariño, haciéndole partícipe de que no quiero confundirla y no he de tocarla en un sentido sexual.

Sin necesidad de tener que decirle nada, se quita el jersey quedándose en tirantes y desvía la mirada cuando yo la focalizo en esas marcas ahora moradas que le rodean el cuello

_-¿Ese cabrón ha intentado estrangularte?_ – pregunto mientras siento como la sangre me bombea con fuerza en el pecho

Sigue mirando un punto indefinido de la habitación aguantándose las emociones y los sentimientos que yo sé que aún no compartiendo está sintiendo. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de cómo todo lo que avanzamos juntos en ese aspecto años atrás se ha visto tirado de nuevo por la borda.

Decido empezar a hablarle de otro tema para que si un rato después se siente con las suficientes fuerzas, sea ella la que comparta conmigo este tema.

_-¿Cómo es nuestra hija?_ – pregunto suavemente mientras enredo mis dedos entre sus mechones, sabiendo lo mucho que la ayuda a relajarse cuando está alterada.

Me mira y cuando descubre que no hay una segunda intención en esa pregunta ni un atisbo de reproche empieza a hablar

_-Dios Rick… Alexandra es idéntica a ti. Nació un 25 de Diciembre de madrugada, además me acuerdo que hace 4 años ese día seguía nevando copiosamente. No tenía intenciones de salir de casa hasta que me sorprendió, ya que tenía que salir de cuentas a mediados-finales de enero. _

_Fue un parto bastante bueno pese a ello, no dio ningún tipo de complicación y como pese a ser octomesina estaba perfectamente no hizo falta de incubadora._

_Desde el primer momento ha sido igual que tú. De hecho no tenía muy claro el nombre, se lo puse cuando le vi la carita por primera vez. Su primer gesto fue esa sonrisa, tu sonrisa. _

_Ahí me di cuenta de que cada vez que la mirase, estaría viendo tu cara en la de esa pequeña terremoto. Y eso se acentuó cuando empezó a gatear con 4 meses y medio._

_-¿4 meses y medio?_ – pregunto incrédulo _- ¿Pero a dónde se quería ir con ese tiempo?_

Noto que sonríe y en cierta manera eso hace que yo también lo haga

_-Con 5 meses y medio empezaron las primeras palabras._

_-¡wow! No sé qué decir – _susurro emocionándome_- ¿Pero qué tipo de hija tenemos? Alexis no empezó a gatear hasta los 7 y su primera palabra llego a los 8._

_-Siempre ha sido muy despierta y muy adelantada en cada etapa. No sé si te habrá contado, pero de hecho debería estar en el primer ciclo de __Pre-kindergarten y sin embargo nos la han avanzado al segundo, ya que va por delante al resto de los niños. Me llamo su profesora al mes de apuntarla y así pues me explicó que mientras mandaba una tarea que la clase tardaba una media de 20 minutos en realizar, Alexandra la realizaba en 9 o 10 y siempre estaba bien._

Sonrió orgulloso - _¿tenemos una niña superdotada?_

_-Digamos que no llega a considerarse altas capacidades porque no son 2 años por encima de los niños de su generación, pero si 1. Así que tras hacerle el test volví a hablarlo con su tutora y decidimos que era mejor pasárselo desde ahora, pese a ello está en el segundo ciclo combinando con actividades y metodologías del 1 _

_-Ya decía yo que ese monstruito era demasiado inteligente… _- y mientras hemos ido hablando de la niña he ido masajeándole la nuca bajando ahora por su cuello en una caricia suave

-Inteligente puede, pero ¿revoltosa y graciosilla como su padre? Todo – susurra volviendo a sonreír.

Me entretengo mirándola sin que se dé cuenta. Es espectacular. Me sorprendió cuando la conocí hace ya 11 años, pero es que ahora sigue pareciéndomelo tanto o más que antes. Además la maternidad le ha dado un nuevo aire. Ese punto de responsabilidad que ya la hace insuperable.

Dios… ¿Cómo puede causar este efecto en mi? Me ha dado donde más me duele, me ha privado de mi hija durante 4 años y el único pensamiento que me ronda por la mente en estos momentos es acortar los pocos centímetros que nos separan y besarla con ansias y desesperación a partes iguales. Ansía por estos 4 años, por todo lo que sigue simbolizando para mí, por todo lo que la necesito y dependo de ella. Y desesperación por como ha actuado, por cómo me ha hecho sentirme y por como me ha herido…

-Rick…Rick… ¡RICK! – dice alzando la voz.

La miro viéndome pillado

-Sí, ¿perdona?

Sonríe – ¿me has escuchado?

Trago saliva y sonrió tímidamente cual chiquillo pillado en falta

Ríe – de verdad que no puedo contigo… no tienes remedio…

Y me lanzo hablando antes de pensar – si… lo sé… soy un loco… y un payaso. No tengo remedio ni conozco el significado de la palabra responsabilidad. Pero sé que intentaría hacerte sonreír aún rodeados de tiburones en mitad del Atlántico, que te tendería la mano aún cuando lo que pudiese separarnos fuese más amplio que lo que nos uniese. Y sé también que pese a ser un loco nunca fallaría a nuestra hija, que la arroparía cuando una mala pesadilla me la levantase en mitad de la noche o que me uniría a ella convirtiéndome en su mayor aliado solo para escuchar esa risa fina que me lleva reír a mi.

Se tensa y me mira controlando las emociones

-Rick… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿Por qué me apoyas incondicionalmente cuando te he hecho más daño que Gina y Meredith juntas?

Bajo la mirada y guardo silencio.

-Porque te amo Kate… sigo amándote como hace 7 años…

Y me quedo callado, esperando una respuesta…sabiendo de antemano que acabo de meter la pata…

**PD: Siento si hay alguna falta ortográfica o frase inconexa ha sido un capitulo pensado a última hora. Es lo que tiene escribir según nos vayan llegando las ideas.**

**Gracias una vez más a esa persona que está ahí recalcándome ya vía cualquier red social para que la sigamos. Y por todas aquellas que lo hacen desde whatsapp. Animaros a dejar algún review, que sabéis que nos gusta leeros(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias una vez más por seguir leyéndonos.**

**Capítulo 10:**

-Richard… no.. No saquemos ese tema, por favor – le susurró mirándole a los ojos fijamente y continuo al ver como disimula asintiendo con la cabeza como si mi negativa a hablar del tema y esa respuesta no le hubiese dolido – Simplemente no tengo mente ni ilusiones puestas con nadie que no sea nuestra hija… ni a corto, pero tampoco a largo plazo… y creo que eso es algo que ya no va a poder verse cambiado- me sinceró plenamente

Me mira – ¿estás renunciando al derecho de enamorarte?, ¿de formar una familia? – pregunta incrédulo

-Llevo 4 años enamorada. Alexandra es mi tierra firme, es todo lo que necesito cuando entro por la puerta tras un complejo caso en comisaría. Todo lo que necesito cuando algo me atormenta invadiendo mis recuerdos del pasado y mis miedos del futuro, es esa sonrisa y ese desparpajo para subirse encima de mis rodillas mientras me interroga con la mirada..

En cuanto a lo otro… ahora se supone que formo parte de una – y hago el esbozo de una media sonrisa irónica

-Dios Kate… yo… me siento culpable. Me siento culpable por todo lo que has tenido que vivir, me siento responsable de cómo la cague ese día… de todo lo que mis malas acciones y mi mala cabeza rompieron en esa iglesia… - y agacha la cabeza demasiado avergonzado para seguir manteniéndome la mirada

Le doy unos segundos para desahogarse descubriendo que no puedo verlo hundido, no a él. No será mi pareja, pero es el padre de mi hija y en el fondo sigo guardándole cierto cariño.

-Rick… no sigas atormentándote con recuerdos que solo te hacen daño… Alexandra te necesita... nos necesita a ambos.. aunque en verdad la magia que has conseguido con ella es inigualable. Te ve como su particular héroe

-No me consueles como a un niño pequeño… me hace sentirme más despreciable… mayor mierda Kate – me responde dejándome helada.

Me aproximo rozando su brazo omitiendo el hecho de como mi caricia hace que se le erice la piel

-¿Puedes prescindir de ese calificativo? Podría escapársete delante de Alexandra y no quiero que la niña escuche calificativos en los que no concuerdan sus padres. Nunca has sido ningún mierda Richard Alexander y eso es algo que debería de quedarte claro al ver el cariño que te tienen tus hijas.

Levanta la mirada sin sentirse con fuerzas todavía para focalizarla en la mía. Así que sostengo sus mejillas entre mis manos sin poder evitarlo susurrando despacio un:

-Déjame ayudarte Rick. Déjame borrar ese sentimiento de culpa…

Y noto que reacciona

- Kate, debería ser yo el que te ofreciese un apoyo sobre el que agarrarte – y vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cara rascándose la cabeza, como tiempo atrás hacía cada vez que algo lo preocupaba.

Lo abrazo sin presionarlo hasta que un ruido nos saca de esa especie de letargo.

Ambos sabemos de quien se trata antes de que Rick abra el cerrojo.

-¡Rick! – le sonríe Alex lanzándose a sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa

-Terremoto – y cogiéndola en brazos se arrima con ella hasta mi depositándola a mi lado

-¡Mami! – susurra llenándome de besos – es que… os echaba en falta… - y mira a Rick.

-Lo siento renacuaja… te prometí que sería algo breve… pero tu mamá y yo empezamos a hablar y se nos fue la hora – responde acariciándole la cabecita.

-Hmmmm – replica ésta llevándose un dedo a la boca.

Va a preguntar algo. La conozco lo suficiente y por ese gesto deduzco que algo que va a meterme en apuros con el escritor.

Veo como Rick sonríe mirándola

-Eh, ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita?

Mierda. Siempre se me olvida que él me lleva años de diferencia en esto de ser padre.

-Pues… me preguntaba si… - y se hace la remolona en mis brazos antes de continuar

-Vamos colega… ¿llevamos meses juntos y todavía tienes vergüenza conmigo? – y veo como juega con la tonalidades de voces acompañándolo de un pucherito

Eso lleva a Alex a sonreír ampliamente hasta lanzarse a sus brazos

-No, no. No llores que yo te quiero mucho

La abarca con sus brazos

-¿Pero mucho poco?, ¿O mucho mucho? Mira que estas cosas a mi me lían y me pongo triste..

-Mucho muchísimo – dice dándole un beso pasando sus bracitos por el cuello del escritor.

Noto como Rick se emociona y caigo en cuenta en ese momento que es el primer beso que recibe de la niña desde que sabe con certeza que Alexandra es Alexandra Castle.

Sonrío cuando noto que me mira.

Se lo merece, se merece todo el cariño de nuestra hija

Flexiona su dedo índice haciéndome una llamada para que me acerque y recelosa le dejo ver que no sé todavía muy bien como actuar cuando estamos los tres juntos.

-¿Queréis pasar la mejor noche de vuestra vida? – susurra mirándonos con una sonrisa

Frunzo el ceño – Castle… ¿Qué tienes organizado?

-Inspectora usted siempre en su línea… - y esbozo una tímida sonrisa ladeada.

-En primer lugar tenéis que aceptar mi super invitación. Porque además sabeís que os lo vais a pasar de muerte

-Creído, creído – dice la niña sacándole la lengua divertida mientras el escritor contraataca con un ataque de cosquillas.

-¿Creído?, ¿Creído yo? Pero por favor… - y sigue haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Alex acaba llorando de la risa

-Eh… tiene razón… mucha razón – término apostillando con una sonrisa dirigiéndome a él

-¿Pero esto qué es? – y dejando a nuestra hija en el suelo todavía retorciéndose debido a la risa, se acerca a mi agarrando mis muñecas buscando mis puntos débiles, me defiendo agarrando yo también las suyas y entre juegos terminamos en el suelo uno casi encima del otro, sintiendo su cuerpo muy próximo al mío.

-Beso, beso, beso – escuchamos decir a Alex que no sabiendo muy bien como ha terminado a dos pasos de distancia

-Vamos mami, vamos – susurra haciendo que yo trague saliva con fuerza – Es tu escritor favorito… y mi mejor amigo y es navidad…

Siento como es él el que se aproxima rozándome con los labios, besando mi mejilla en una caricia suave con infinita ternura

Me incorporo un poco mientras él se levanta y me ofrece su mano a la que me agarro antes de acabar levantándome. Con el impulso volvemos a terminar pegados el uno al otro y lo miro sin decir nada, mientras Alexandra se interpone dando saltitos hasta que Rick se agacha sin dejar de mirarme cogiéndola y colocándosela de medio lado.

Adora cuando su padre la adora así y yo adoro verlos tan compenetrados.

-Bueno ahora si señoritas, ha llegado la hora de vuestra sorpresa – dice Castle dándole con la punta del dedo en la nariz a la niña

-¿Nuestra sorpresa? – pregunto mientras decido picarlo un poco – Nunca hemos llegado a aceptarla

-Yo sí, yo sí – dice Alexandra a la que Richard tiene ganada desde que se conocieron

La miro abriendo la boca – pero serás… ¡siempre aliándote a mi adversario!

-Es que Rick.. es Rick – responde ésta risueña

-Ya lo ha oído inspectora, ya lo ha oído. ¿Algo que objetar?

Le miro mal reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Juegas con ventaja… has encandilado a mi hija

-Claro claro… solo a la niña – apostilla rozando mi cuello al pasar

Siento como ese simple roce hace que me recorra un escalofrío de arriba abajo y se me erice la piel. No tengo un espejo delante pero sé que una vez más volverá a estar esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. Siento el impulso de frenarlo, de abrazarlo… pero maldita sea, no estoy segura de nada. No estoy segura de poder volver a amar a nadie y lo más importante, no estoy segura de si arriesgarme a darle una segunda oportunidad.

Dejo las reflexiones para otro momento y los sigo cuando siento que mi respiración vuelve a hacerse regular

-Eh… eh, esperarme ¿no?

Y cuando bajo las escaleras escucho el sonido de un equipo de música y las risas de la niña provenientes de esa sala adjunta al salón. Asomo la cabeza y la veo desfilar sobre una pasarela portátil improvisada mientras Rick la fotografía una y otra vez dándole pequeños trucos y poses, que la Alex imita y hace que te enternezcas solo viéndola

Entro mientras padre e hija me miran con una sonrisa

-Ven mami, ven – susurra la niña disfrazada de duende

Me acerco cogiéndola en brazos y besándola en la frente mientras escucho un nuevo disparo de la cámara

-¡Castle! – le miro frunciendo el ceño

-Oh.. no puedo perderme esta pose – y siento como vuelve a enfocarme echando una nueva foto

Acabamos durante una hora echándonos fotos y más fotos. Fotos disfrazados de personajes navideños, fotos disfrazados de dibujos animados, fotos sin disfrazar, fotos haciendo el tonto y la última foto, esa foto que Alexandra se ha empeñado en hacernos juntos.

Salimos de la sala con una sonrisa en la cara mientras olemos las tortitas en la cocina y miro a Rick

-Pero, ¿Qué es todo esto? – susurro casi inaudiblemente

-Es la mejor víspera de Navidad que he pasado en mucho tiempo…

Aupa a Alex ayudándola a coger su tortita y abriendo el bote de chocolate le dibuja un león

-Oh… -susurra ésta mirando emocionada su torta – jo… ahora no quiero comérmela

Sonrió a la vez que el escritor

-Estoy segura que Rick te hará muchas más terremoto

-¿Si? – le pregunta interrogándolo con la mirada

-Claro enana, todas las que tú quieras

-¿Pero también con Simba?

Vuelve a asentir y se coloca a la niña en sus piernas

Los miro y decido que es el mejor momento para explicarle a Alex que estaremos un par de días sin vernos.

-Cariño… tengo… tenemos algo que decirte – comienzo buscando la ayuda de Rick que en seguida intuye por dónde va el tema

-¿Qué pasa mami? – pregunta la enana con un pegote de chocolate en el moflete

-Vamos a tener que pasar un par de días sin vernos

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – pregunta dejando la tortita de inmediato sin poder apartar esos vivarachos ojos azules ahora tristes de los míos - ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, ¿cómo puedes creer eso? –y me acerco acariciándole las piernitas – Es solo que… tengo que hacer una cosa y tú no puedes venir conmigo… pero te quedas con Rick.

-Pero…pero… - susurra aguantándose las lágrimas antes de dejarlas entrever – Yo no quiero que te vayas… te quiero cerca. Rick, tú y yo, como ahora.

-Enana, lo que tu mamá tiene que hacer es una cosa de mayores. Te prometo que intentaré hacer que te lo pases lo mejor posible conmigo.

Asiente despacio y vuelve a mirarme

-¿Ya no me quieres? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas

La cojo frenándola y abrazándola con fuerza mirándola a los ojos y dejándole ver todo el amor que siento hacia ella

-¿Pero qué disparate es ese? – le pregunto notando como se me acelera la respiración y me tenso en esa silla

Se encoge de hombros – no sé… papá también decía que me quería… y sólo nos ha hecho daño. Igual te habías cansado de nosotros y yo también había perdido tu cariño…

Vuelvo a abrazarla notando todo lo que mi pequeña está sufriendo aún sin dejarlo entrever

-Alexandra, sin ti nada tendría valor ni importancia en este mundo. Eres la personita a la que más quiero. Te quiero de aquí al infinito ida y vuelta.

-¿De verdad? – pregunta mirándome con esos ojos cada día más parecidos a los de Rick

-¿A caso te he mentido yo alguna vez? – le respondo acariciándola despacio

Niega y se echa a mi cuello volviendo a su caparazón

-Y yo a ti. Te quiero de aquí al infinito ida y vuelta

Y la beso bajo la atenta mirada de Rick que no quita ojo a la pequeña.

Cuando le ponemos Garfield y nos metemos a la cocina, compenetrándonos para recoger todo lo antes posible y volver al sofá junto a ella siento que Rick me agarra del codo frenándome

-Kate… tengo que proponerte algo

Me quedo quieta notando como el agua deja de correr por el fregadero y las manillas de avanzar su curso en el reloj.

-¿De qué se trata Rick?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hemos andado muy liadas la verdad y no nos ha dado la vida para coordinarnos y seguirla. Pero como siempre, aquí seguimos.**

**Esperamos que le siga gustando**

**Capítulo 11:**

Sonríe, ampliamente y me acaricia la mejilla en una caricia tierna y provocativa que consigue erizarme la piel.

-Estaba pensando en alejar a Alexandra de todo este ambiente, es demasiado pequeña para comprender la magnitud de todo lo que encierra esta situación. Quiero que el único pensamiento que ronde por la cabecita de ese bicho sea que regalos va a traerle Santa o cómo vamos a festejar el día de navidad.

-Castle… - hago el amago de replicar hasta que siento como coloca un dedo en mis labios

-Shh… déjame acabar inspectora.

Asiento y sostengo esa mirada transparente y cargada de ternura con la que me mira a los ojos

-No quiero que estés aquí… sola. Enfrentándote a ese… "tío" en unas fechas como estas. Prometo que a la vuelta no opondré resistencia en quedarme con la niña mientras tú hablas con esa… 'persona' – termina tras meditar unos cuantos segundos que calificativo aplicarle – ¿Recuerdas la casa de los Hamptons? Todavía la conservo… no quise venderla después de todo lo que viví en ella a tu lado.

Callo y me evado pensando en ello… de hecho fue en esa casa donde concebimos a Alexandra y pensar en nuestra hija me transmite seguridad, calidez… me hace pensar en un futuro.

-Castle… yo…

-No Kate, no lo enfoques como un viaje familiar… sólo como el ofrecimiento que te hace un amigo para acompañarte en estas fechas… sólo serán 3 días y lo hablé con nuestra princesita y está de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto un poco perpleja de cómo de rápido ha ido ganando intensidad esa relación

Me sonríe orgulloso y me mira pícaro

-No solo tengo mano con las damas inspectora… también con las damiselas

Bajo la mirada y me muerdo los labios antes de volver a mirarlo fijamente

-En serio Rick… no sé que responderte… creo que solo te estoy extorsionando desde que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos. Y está el hecho de la niña… no sabes cómo me recrimino día y noche mi actitud en cuanto al tema… no sé como puedes ser tan comprensivo después de lo que te he hecho. Me pongo en la otra postura y simplemente no podría hacer otra más que pedir la custodia plena…

Siento su proximidad y esa calidez que sólo él consigue darme

-No te puedo negar que estando en la buhardilla hablando...

Noto que frena haciendo amago de ir a cambiar de conversación y me separo de su abrazo mirándolo a los ojos

-Rick… no, sigue. Yo he provocado esto… quiero escucharte…

Coge aire muy lentamente y se aleja hacia la mesa solo para coger una silla y sentarse mientras continúa dibujando una sonrisa con la que pretende suavizar el daño que sé bien que le he causado y tamborileando sobre la mesa con los dedos me mira antes de empezar a hablar:

-Como te dije conozco a nuestra renacuaja desde hace unos cuantos meses, de hecho muchas de las veces que la habéis dejado al cargo de alguna de tus amistades… ha terminado en mis brazos. Desde el primer día me sorprendió las similitudes en común… adora los comics, los leones… es la única personita que con 4 años le pones un bote de nata en la boca y no te lo tira en la cara…

Y en mitad de algo tan serio como esa conversación, vuelvo a sonreír inevitablemente ante sus ocurrencias

-Yo empecé a tener mis dudas a mediados de verano, en ese fin de semana en California – y al ver mi cara esta vez es él el que sonríe- Te dije siempre ideábamos la manera de vernos Kate…

La cuestión es que fue en ese fin de semana cuando la observe más de cerca, darle de desayunar, vestirla, bañarla, acostarla… en definitiva tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para fijarme en esos gestos: el cómo se rasca la cabeza cuando hace alguna cosa que sabe que no está bien, ese encogimiento de hombros, la manera de desperezarse antes de levantarse, la sonrisa pícara cuando la halagas… ¿deberás estar pensando en lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser, no? – y me mira mientras le sostengo esa mirada, dejándole ver las lágrimas a través de esos ojos ahora vidriosos.

-Sigue… por favor… - susurro casi sin voz.

-Por supuesto nunca le comente nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle algo así? Muchas veces estuve tentado a hacerme las pruebas de paternidad… - y para tomando aire – pero tampoco lo hice… eso suponía involucrar de nuevo a la niña y además no tenía ninguna potestad sobre ella…

Acabe imponiéndome el verla únicamente como tu hija. Cuando muchas noches me asaltaban las dudas, la razón siempre me decía: _"Rick, hazte a la idea de que por mucho que te gustaría no es tuya. De haber sido así Kate te hubiese buscado, te lo hubiese contado..."_ – para y me mira con una sonrisa – Hace un rato... en la buhardilla... no pude evitar derrumbarme.

Pensaba en esas primeras sonrisas, esos primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. Pensaba también en esos comics y cuentos que tanto le gustan y yo no pude contarle… en esos abrazos que te alegran el día entero, en esos besos y esas caricias que son tan parecidas a las tuyas… en esas risas que me perdí. Luego pensé en que yo te fallé en un momento demasiado crucial para ti… así que no puedo juzgarte…

Además pese a todo la niña es perfecta Kate. Es risueña, inteligente, cariñosa, animada, decidida… creo que ha tenido a la mejor maestra. De verdad. Lo has hecho bien detective – y me guiña un ojo intentando suavizar los ánimos y no hacerme sentir peor.

Siento los ojos vidriosos y me muerdo la lengua con fuerza. No tengo una justificación… no la tengo… no vale de nada, pero vuelvo a pedir perdón una vez más.

Y cuando voy a decir algo más veo la cara de Alex sobre la puerta mirándonos

-Rick, Rick… Garfield sin ti es muy aburrido – susurra bajito

Noto como éste sonríe y se acerca hasta ella agachándose a la altura

-Pequeño bicho, sin mí las pelis no son tan divertidas, ¿eh? – y le hace cosquillas en la tripa

-Para, para – intenta defenderse nuestra hija riendo divertida

-¿Pero como puedes tener tantas cosquillas renacuaja?

Ríe y encoge los hombros, y me fijo en lo que me ha comentado Rick viendo que es cierto

-¿Sabes que casi tengo convencida a mami?

Frunzo el ceño cuando se gira y me mira divertido

-¿si mami?, ¿nos vamos a los Hamptons con Rick? – me pregunta poniéndome ojitos

-emm… yo… - es todo lo que consigo responder antes de que me desarme con esa mirada

-¡Toooooma! – replica poniéndole la manita a su padre para que choque los cinco – ¿me ayudas a preparar todo Rick? ¡Porfi, porfi!

Ríe a carcajadas y la coge subiéndosela a la espalda dando vueltas, simulando el movimiento de un avión antes de poner rumbo a la habitación de la niña

-Eh… ¿os olvidáis de que existo? – pregunto haciéndome la ofendida

-Hombre… tampoco es eso mami – contesta nuestra hija mirándome divertida – Pero es que… me hace mucha ilu pasar la navidad allí. Rick me ha contado que es una casa muy muy grande y que Santa Claus entrara por la chimenea – y se lleva las manitas a la boca.

Acaba contagiándome de nuevo su ilusión y miro a Rick volviéndole a agradecerle en silencio que aún pese a todo lo acontecido haya conseguido levantar el ánimo a nuestra hija.

Leyéndome la mente me mira y susurra un Siempre

-¿Siempre? – pregunta Alex a la que no se le escapa una

-Es un juego de mama y … y mío – contesta Rick tragando saliva frenando a tiempo

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo se juega?

-Mmmm…

Sonrío y me acerco acariciándole la cabeza:

-Pues veras… tú tienes que pensar una palabra en la cabecita y la otra persona tiene que adivinarla

-Ala… ¿y tú has adivinado la de mamá? – se gira interrogando a Rick

-Es que soy muy inteligente – responde alzando las cejas divertido

Entre risas subimos a la habitación y por un rato no es a Alexandra a la única que Castle consigue devolver la sonrisa…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(A la mañana siguiente)

-¡Mami!¡Rick!, ¡Mami!¡Rick! – escucho de fondo a Alex llamarnos

Me llevo las manos a la cara cuando los rayos de sol golpean contra mi cara y me niego a terminar de abrir los ojos. En ese preciso momento caigo en la cuenta de que estoy en el sofá y no sola precisamente. Me desperezo de golpe y compruebo como el brazo de Castle me agarra por la cintura posesivamente

"_Dios Beckett… ¿qué has hecho" _me pregunta mi mente intentando rebobinar hasta recordar como hemos terminado así

-¡Mami! ¡Rick! – vuelve a llamarnos Alex más alto bajando por las escaleras

Me suelto del abrazo de Rick zarandeando su hombro mientras siento como los gritos de Alexandra me retumban en la cabeza amplificados por 3 o 4.

"_¿He estado bebiendo?"_ vuelvo a preguntarme sin dar crédito a nada de todo esto

Noto como Rick murmura algo todavía en el séptimo sueño y me muerdo el labio inferior mirándolo sin ser consciente de que nuestra hija ya está en la sala

-¿A que es guapo? – me pregunta sonriente acercándose y apoyando sus manitas sobre el sofá para inclinarse a besar la mejilla del escritor

Sonrío al observar ese gesto

Veo como Rick se remueve ante las atenciones de nuestra hija que tras esto ,hace lo propio acercándose al sillón en el que me he sentado, trepando hasta sentarse en mis piernas y abrazándome con fuerza

-Hey.. vas a sacarme el cuello enana

-Estoy muy contenta de que vengas con nosotros a los Hamptons mami…

Sonrió y la peino acariciándole la espalda en círculos suaves con la palma de la mano

-Yo también

-Oye.. no me has respondido…

-¿No te he respondido?

Niega y me mira reformulándome de nuevo la pregunta

-¿A qué Rick es guapo?

Y sabiendo que por mucho que se haga el dormido esta con las facultades mil veces mejores que las mías, trago saliva mirando a la niña asintiendo

-Claro… es guapo, como los tíos Espo y Ryan

- ¿Has visto que tiene los mismos ojitos que yo? – me pregunta zalamera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si.. si lo he visto…

-Mmmm… -replica mirándome pilla

-Alexandra Beckett, ¿Qué te está pasando por esa cabecita?

-Nada nada… vamos a levantarle… quiero irme a los Hamptons ya

Y dicho y hecho baja de un salto de mis piernas tirando del brazo a su padre

-Rick.. Rick.. mami y yo te esperamos. Oh… ¡eres más dormilón que mama! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – lo atosiga muerta de impaciencia y de ilusión ante esos días en un entorno diferente para ella.

Abro la boca sin dar crédito cuando Rick abre los ojos y finge que acaba de levantarse mientras me mira con la misma sonrisa pilla que su hija

-mmmm… que sexis mis dos princesas – susurra abrazando a la enana que se entrega encantada a los brazos de su padre

-Voy preparando el desayuno, ¿va?

Y antes de poder salir del salón siento como Rick me abraza por la espalda y con él Alexandra agarrándose a nuestras piernas

-Buenos días detective – susurra a mi oído

-Rick.. yo… lo de anoche… - intento justificarme

-No sé de qué me habla… por lo pronto voy a compartir un baño de espuma con mi chica, antes de cambiarnos y bajar. Yo digo que sorprenderemos a mama, ¿Qué dices tú bicho? – pregunta cogiendo a Alex en brazos

-Pues claro que lo haremos

Y me guiñan un ojo compenetrados, como para variar, mientras suben las escaleras y me dejan preparando el desayuno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

-¿Cómo es mamá? – escucho preguntar a la niña en un murmullo bajo

-¿Cómo? – pregunto haciéndome el desentendido, sólo para ver si mi oído no me ha jugado una mala pasada

-Que cómo es mama – repite esta vez chapoteando al entrar en contacto con el agua

Me pilla desprevenido. Estaba preparado para cualquiera de sus preguntas, menos para esa.

Me siento apoyándome en una de las paredes de la bañera sentándola delante y noto como apoya su espalda en mi pecho mientras echo algo de gel en su esponja azul y enjabono primero uno de sus brazos y después el otro

-mmmm… mamá es genial – le contesto esperando su siguiente pregunta que deduzco no a de tardar en llegar

Ante mi sorpresa gira la cabecita mirándome fijamente

-¿Cuándo la conociste? – me pregunta pilla llevándose un dedo a la boca

-¿A mama?

Asiente mientras le enjabono la tripa y antes de darme margen de respuesta coge la esponja con ambas manitas, pasándomela por el pecho ella a mí.

Sonrío tontamente ante el gesto y agarro su melena ondulada con una cola de caballo alta

-El otro día en el parque renacuaja…

La escucho bufar igual que hacía yo cuando Kate vacilaba conmigo en comisaría y la miro reprimiendo la carcajada

-Eh… seguro que traes a todos los niños de tu clase de cabeza con esas poses... – y le doy un toquecito con el dedo en la nariz haciendo que la arrugue todavía con el cejo fruncido

-No cambies mi tema – responde cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos – conoces a mamá de antes… porque mamá también te conoce a ti.

Abro los ojos mirándola sorprendido - ¿mamá te ha hablado de mi?

-¡Ajam! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – dice soltando la esponja y llevándose ambas manitas a la boca

-Alexandra Beckett… es usted una pequeña tramposilla – y la alzo sentándola mejor entre mis piernas mientras la bombardeo a un nuevo ataque de cosquillas

-Eh… no vale… no vale – responde tomando aire entrecortadamente – Rick… tu sabes mi punto débil.

Rio a carcajadas al verla utilizar esos conceptos que sé bien que no llega a entender - ¿tu punto débil? –pregunto picándola un poco

Se lleva un dedito a los labios jugueteando con su patito de goma amarillo – Shh… tu a callar

-Pero…

-¡Shh!

-¿Sabes que eres una réplica exacta de tu madre?

Sonríe – eso dice tío Espo.

Frena sus juegos y me mira - ¿sabes que tengo dos primitos?

-No… no lo sabía – y le acaricio el pelo pensando en Sarah Grace y la última vez que quede con Ryan y Jenny para estar con mi ahijada

-Pues si… la prima Sarah es un año mayor que yo… y siempre siempre siempre estamos juntas. Y se aproxima a mi oído – es mi mejor amiga – susurra bajo

-Oh… pero eso está muy bien princesita, no hace falta que lo digas como si intentases ocultarlo.

Y luego está el primo Jack

-¿el primo Jack? – pregunto suponiendo previamente que debe ser algún primo suyo por parte de Matt

-Si… es así - ejemplifica con sus bracitos separándolos solo unos pocos cms – solo come y llora… menos conmigo… conmigo siempre sonríe

-Eso es porque eres una gran niñera – y cojo el segundo pato de goma decidiendo unirme a sus juegos

-¿A qué juegas con Donald? – pregunto

Me mira mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza –No… no se llama Donald.. es Rudolf…

-¿Rudolf? ¿Cómo el reno?

Rie divertida – ¡sii!

-Mmmmm… - y cambio la voz adecuándola al personaje del que tratamos- hooooola Rudolf, soy Cosmo y he perdido a mi mama pata…¿puedes ayudarme?

Y miro a Alex que me mira con los ojitos brillantes antes de continuar el juego.

Estamos así durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que noto como el paso del reloj empieza a hacer mella en la piel de mi pequeña terremoto que se va arrugando poco a poco

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir un rato Rudolf

-Mmmm… pero el próximo día seguimos buscando a tu mama, ¿eh?

-Eso está hecho amigo.

Y nos damos un abrazo pato antes de dejar el par de juguetes a un lado de la bañera mientras nos enjuagamos el agua.

Salgo de la bañera y cojo a Alex mientras saco el secador y lo enchufo pudiéndonos así pues secarnos a la vez

Una vez vestida con un gracioso vaquero y una camiseta color rosa palo, la peino sentándola sobre la taza del váter mientras me peino y me perfumo yo

-Rick… -escucho que me llama

-Dime princesa – digo dejando el peine y agachándome a su altura

-Te quiero… mucho – susurra con los ojitos brillantes

-Hey enana, ¿qué pasa?

Y se echa a mis brazos apretándome el cuello con sus bracitos

-Hey chiquitaja, ya esta… - murmuro llenándola a besos por los mofletes y el cuello

-Estoy triste…

-¿Qué le sucede a mi bicho? – y siento como algo se me desgarra por dentro al verla tan afligida

-Nada… soy una mala hija…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-¿Sabes?... papá nunca juega a Rudolf conmigo… ni se baña conmigo… ni me deja ayudarle a preparar la comida…y… y cuando hemos estado jugando en la bañera… yo… - y se lleva ambas manitas a la cara evitando que pueda verla llorar de escapársele alguna lagrima

Le doy su tiempo abrazándola contra mi pecho, aguantándome las ganas de poder contarle la verdad

-Rick… a veces… me gustaría que tú fueses mi papá… porque cuando tengo miedo cierro los ojos y tú siempre apareces para ayudarme. Siempre estás ahí. Y tú me enseñaste a hacerle sonreír a mamá… y a montar en bici… ¿te acuerdas?

-¿cómo olvidarlo?

Y me abraza más fuerte apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro

-Y por eso soy mala hija… porque a veces siento que te quiero a ti mucho mucho y a papá ya no tanto…

Me quedo así sin saber que decirle… en verdad, ¿qué puedo decirle?

Quiero hacerle saber que ese personaje con el que le ha tocado convivir no es su padre, pero no puedo hacerlo. No hasta que Kate y yo decidamos que paso dar.

Nos debemos hacer esto bien, pero sobretodo se lo debemos a ella.

Así que la acaricio susurrándole

-¿Sabes?.. Me hubiese encantando tener una hija como tu Alexandra

Me mira fijamente con los mofletes rojos por el sollozo

-¿Lo dices de verdad… o solo por pena?

Dios… es tan igual a su madre…

-Alex… yo nunca te diría algo así por pena – y vuelvo a peinarla con infinita ternura pasando mis dedos entre sus mechones y colocándole bien su diadema – Es más tengo una idea…

-¿Cuál? – pregunta muerta de curiosidad

-mmmm… podemos jugar nuestro propio juego…

-¿Cómo el de mamá y tú? – y vuelve a brillarle la mirada

-Exactamente igual. Solo que en este… yo puedo ser tu papa de mentiras…y mientras Matt no pueda estar contigo... yo cuidare de ti

Vuelvo a ver como se le escapan las lagrimas lanzándose a mis brazos – ¡SI, SI, SI!

Y antes de verlo venir me estampa un beso en la mejilla que me hace volver a sonreír ampliamente

-¿Y esto? – le pregunto colocándola de pie sobre la taza antes de subírmela a la espalda

-Porque te quiero mucho mi papi de mentiras

-Y yo más pequeñaja.

Y cierro la puerta del baño camino de las escaleras

-Papi, papi. Espera nos queda un tema aún por hablar…

-¿cómo? – pregunto conmocionado sin dejárselo notar cuando se dirige a mi de esa manera

-Si.. mamá

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Ahora soy tu hija de mentiras.. así que… cuéntamelo porfi porfi

-Es una tontería princesa… podemos hablarlo los 3 juntos en la mesa…

-No.. no porque mami no dirá nada… Porfa papá…

Entramos a mi habitación y la siento sobre la cama

-Pero bueno… ¿de dónde te viene tanta curiosidad terremoto?

-Es que… mami llevaba mucho mucho tiempo sin sonreir…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo Alex?– pregunto queriendo saber más

-Mmmm – se lleva un dedo a la boca – hagamos un trato papi… tu me cuentas cómo conociste a mamá y yo te cuento esta parte

Rio divertido – venga, trato hecho. Las damas primero…

Me mira mal y responde – papá.. que porque sea pequeña no soy tonta… si empiezo yo tu luego no me contaras tu parte

-Pero…

-Lo sabes – me dice asintiendo

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No se puede con las mujeres Beckett. A tercas no os gana nadie.

Y sentándome a su lado tomo aire pensando como empezar…

**Con este ya vamos la mitad de lo que nos fijamos conseguir cuando empezamos a escribir este fic… dejarnos algún review para hacernos una idea de cómo va resultando la historia. **

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que seguís leyéndonos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews del anterior, en verdad se agradece escribir sabiendo que te leen y que más menos puede gustar lo que escribes.**

**Como siempre hemos dicho el fic está pensado para 24 capítulos, pero será decisión vuestra que sean menos o más. No tardarán en llegar los momentos Caskett.**

**Capítulo 13:**

-Pequeñaja… pues veras, en verdad yo era el mejor amigo de tu mamá – susurro dándole con la punta del dedo en la nariz – pero… lo estropee

-¿Lo estropeaste?... ¿Por qué? – pregunta mirándome con curiosidad

-mmmm… no fui sincero… y guarde un secreto que no debería de haber guardado – replico sin saber todavía muy bien como enfocar la conversación con Alex

-¿Y si le pides perdón? Yo… yo cuando me enfado con David le pido perdón y seguimos siendo novios… - contesta resuelta

Enarco una ceja -¿Pero tú… desde cuando tienes novio?

Ríe risueña acercándose a mi oído – desde que empecé el cole en septiembre, pero shh – dice llevándose un dedito a los labios- mami no puede enterarse…

Rio a su par – ¡pero que pilla estas tu hecha renacuaja! – y cogiéndola, me la subo a las rodillas mientras le miro a los ojos

-Pero tu mamá y yo no somos novios

-¿no? – pregunta inocentemente

Niego – claro… ¿por qué habría de mentirte yo?

-Porque me ves como una niña pequeña… como mamá.

-Sabes… en verdad podría haber llegado a ser el novio de tu mamá… pero la cagué

Me acaricia la mejilla con su palma con infinita ternura -¿Por qué? Mamá es genial…

-Lo sé Alex…

-¿Y si yo te ayudo? –y esboza una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Quiero decir, está tu papá… y mamá está casada con él…

Hace un mohín cerrando las manitas en forma de puño y llevándoselas a las mejillas

-Bueno yo ya cumplí… ahora tu parte – murmuro suavemente acariciándole la espalda - ¿cómo es eso de que mami no sonríe?

-Dejo de sonreír hace 2 años… no sé el motivo… o bueno… igual es porque... papá –dice con algo de reticencia- es un maltratador..

Voy a asentir cuando caigo en mente que Kate no quiere que la niña tenga esa impresión de ese salvaje y niego replicándole

-Bicho, no digas eso de Matt

-¿Por qué? Es lo que es… pega a mamá… - y me mira fijamente - ¿tu si estuviese con mi mamá le pegarías?, ¿le gritarías?

Trago saliva de sólo pensar que mi hija haya tenido que pasar por todo eso – Claro que no princesa, yo nunca pondría un dedo encima a Kate y mucho menos a ti.

Asiente y me abraza apoyándose en mi pecho – quiero un papá como tú… quiero mucho a Matt, pero… ha pegado a mi mamá… ya no puedo verlo. Me da miedo…

-Eh… pues nada de eso pequeña, no dejaré que vuelva a haceros daño… a ninguna de las dos

Me mira y esboza una media sonrisa - ¿es una promesa?

-Lo es – susurro sabiendo que de otra manera no voy a conseguir tranquilizarla

Me la subo de nuevo a la espalda saliendo de la habitación, chocando literalmente con Kate en la escalera

-Perdona – bajo a Alexandra dejándola en el suelo, viendo como sale disparada escaleras abajo guiñándome un ojo y compruebo que Kate este bien

-No, no ha sido nada… era sólo que no bajabais y he subido a comprobar que todo estuviese bien – comenta tragando saliva ante la proximidad física

Me separo un par de centímetros intentando no hacerla sentir incomoda y la miro

-Siento lo de anoche… supongo que se nos fue la mano con las botellas de whisky… - bajo la mirada avergonzado – debes de estar pensando lo peor de mi… y más teniendo a la niña con nosotros… lo siento. Te aseguro que no iba con segundas o con la intención de aprovecharme de ti… quiero decir… - me callo viéndome cohibido y sin lograr dar con las palabras adecuadas a la situación.

Escucho el murmullo de una risa leve y alzo la mirada todavía cohibido y avergonzado - ¿Te da gracia? – pregunto atónito al ver a Kate con una sonrisa en los labios

-Creo que no me emborrachaba desde hacía más de 15 años… y además me sentí cómoda compartiendo esa noche contigo… - me confiesa notando en su mirada que es sincera

-Bien… - susurro intentando no dejarle ver como esas palabras despiertan ilusiones que empezaba a dejar aparcadas, ganas que empezaba a dar por cerradas.

-Si... – replica sonriendo – Gracias Rick…

-Always – respondo antes de pararme a pensarlo

Sonríe y se aproxima a mí acariciando mi hombro al pasar, dejándome más confundido de todo lo que ya estoy en ese momento

-Voy a darme una ducha… ¿te encargas de Alex?

Asiento sin capacidad para construir una frase entera y mucho menos coherente con la que poder responder y me giro dispuesto a bajar las escaleras hasta que me veo frenado de nuevo y noto como me besa en la mejilla

-Rick… lo he estado meditando mucho… y creo que he tomado una determinación…

-¿Una determinación? – pregunto totalmente desubicado y aturdido ante el influjo de lo que sigue provocando su presencia y su cercanía en mi.

-Quiero preparar a la niña para la separación… y quiero que te vea como algo más que un amigo…

Sonrió tontamente observándola fijamente

-De hecho esa parte va bastante avanzada… soy su papá de mentiras – susurro sintiéndome algo infantil…

Ríe divertida llevándose la mano a la boca, provocando un movimiento en esas ondas que tanto me fascinan y me quedo cual principiante babeando literalmente por ella, mientras la oigo hablar sin llegar a prestar la atención necesaria para escucharla.

-¿Me has hecho algo de caso? – pregunta como si fuese capaz de leer mi cara…y sobre todo de deducir mis pensamientos

-Yo… mmm… si

Se ve que debo mentir tan mal que me mira volviendo a reír

-Deja de taladrarme con la mirada… conseguirás cohibirme – murmura sin dejar de mirarme fijamente

-Claro… perdona – respondo volviendo a sonrojarme tragando saliva mientras siento como empiezan a sudarme las palmas de las manos…

Vuelvo a escuchar su risa y me evado de cualquier pensamiento que no sea los infinitos recuerdos que pululan por mi mente de esos 7 años compartidos

-Estaba bromeando – la escucho decir con una sonrisa - ¿cómo voy a prohibirte mirarme de la manera que quieras después de lo que has hecho por nuestra hija?...

-Nuestra… - repito sintiéndome orgulloso.

Y es que podré haberla fallado, haberla destrozado, haberla hecho reforzar todas y cada una de sus capas en esos 4 años. Pero no la he dejado sola. Y conociendo como conozco ahora a nuestra hija, sé que en cierta manera he estado a su lado.

Sonrió no queriendo quitarle más tiempo

-Bueno… me bajo... Alex debe de estar esperándome

Asiente – si… estoy segura. Te ha tomado mucho cariño

-Yo también a ella… la quiero tanto como te quiero a ti… - susurro armándome de valor una vez más. Y callo esperando esa contestación que sé que no tardará en llegar.

Pero pasan los segundos y veo como se aproxima colocando un par de dedos sobre mi mentón

-Maldita sea escritor… yo nunca he dicho que te odie…

-¿No lo haces?

-No… -coge aire acariciándome la mejilla – no lo hago…

-Lo siento… si hubiese sabido de vuestra situación… si hubiese sabido de nuestra hija… - me llevo la mano a la boca volviendo a recriminarme esa maldita fiesta que me alejo así de mi verdadera familia

-Deja de recriminarte…

-No puedo… no puedo perdonarme no haberte evitado el sufrimiento de lo que te ha tocado vivir…

-Rick… cada uno tenemos nuestra historia. ¿Te crees que no me siento igual cuando imagino como ha tenido que ser cuidar solo de una hija durante 15 años? – escucho que contesta abrazándome

-No es lo mismo… ni siquiera nos conocíamos Kate…

-Yo te he perdonado… sólo queda que me perdones tú…

-Esto… ¿esto es una segunda oportunidad? – pregunto sin dar crédito a sus palabras

-Esto es la reconciliación entre dos buenos amigos Rick…

-Claro…

-Entonces… ¿enterramos el hacha de guerra de estos últimos 4 años? – y me sonríe a quemarropa ofreciéndome su mano, incentivando mis ganas de pegarla a la pared y poseerla con las ansías y la necesidad de una persona que todavía sigue sintiendo lo que sentía 4 años atrás.

Agarro su mano en ese apretón que me remonta de nuevo a los orígenes y esbozo una sonrisa amplia – Hecho detective

-Hecho escritor.

Y decido picarla un poco – y en calidad de amigo, ¿puedo quedarme compartiendo la ducha con usted?... A lo mejor me necesita para enjabonarle la espalda…

Me mira mal y me tira su chaqueta de punto a la cara.

Y entre sonrisas, bajo a la cocina…


	14. Chapter 14

**En primer lugar muchísimas gracias por las reviews y todos los comentarios, escribo normalmente en periodos en los cuáles de verdad necesito evadirme y levanta la moral leer comentarios del tipo que suelo encontrar. Así que gracias**

**Siento la demora…obras en casa, estar sin internet, exámenes y trabajos grupales que te roban la vida… pero como siempre digo… siempre volvemos.**

**Capítulo 14:**

Entro en la cocina encontrándome con una risueña Alexandra agarrando el que ya sabe que es su tazón de Mickey.

-Mmmm… ¿no me has esperado? – y aproximándome a ella le hago cosquillas a la altura de la tripa

-ay, ay – dice intentando frenarme riendo con ganas – sabia que ibas a quedarte hablando con mami… y no quería interrumpiros – asiente pilla con un movimiento de cabeza

La levanto en el aire sentándome en ese taburete alto y sentándola después encima de mí a ella

-Cariño, escucha – y le acaricio el cuello cuando me mira con su galleta en la mano – tu mamá y yo solo somos amigos, nada más

-Yo no he dicho nada… además, ¿qué más quieres ser? – y me sonríe con picardía

-Pero que graciosilla estas tu hoy, ¿no?

Escuchamos el sonido de un teléfono cuando la bajo del taburete y empiezo a fregar las tazas y al comprobar que no es el mío, deduzco que tiene que ser el de Kate y me aguanto las ganas de saber quién la llama a estas horas

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a los Hamptons? – escucho preguntar a la peque que me mira con el gracioso bigote de chocolate que se le queda incrustado en los labios cada vez que bebe de esa taza

-En cuanto esté lista mamá

Asiente y salta corriendo a abrazarme y cuando voy a devolver el abrazo extiende sus brazos pidiendo que la alce, así que lo hago sentándola sobre la encimera

Me pongo a jugar con ella hasta que veo aparecer a una Kate con mucho mejor aspecto que el de la noche anterior

-Guau… ¡qué guapa mami! – escucho decir a Alex que salta de la encimera corriendo hacia ella

Me sobresalto al ver la altura desde la que salta y la regaño con cariño

-Ay papá… con mamá también lo hago en casa, ¿a que si? – pregunta buscando el apoyo de la detective

-Y sabes bien que como Rick, yo también odio que hagas eso – le responde acariciándole la cabeza con mimo y ternura

Se encoge de hombros durante unos segundos hasta que se queda estática llevándose un dedo a los labios apurándonos a ambos

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntamos Kate y yo al unísono

- Si – contesta- no puedo irme sin lavarme los dientes

Y sale disparadas arrancándonos un par de carcajadas a ambos

-¿Es siempre así? – pregunto sin poder quitar los ojos de encima a la que siempre ha sido mi musa

-¿Qué si es una payasa? – y ríe ésta a carcajadas acercándose a la encimera – si…los genes supongo… es mucho más Castle de lo que me gusta reconocer – susurra a mi odio. Y aunque el gesto no pretende ser íntimo, consigue despertarme un cosquilleo que me recorre de arriba abajo, y justo en ese momento vuelve a sonar el teléfono rompiendo el aura que acaba de hacerse parte en ese espacio

Veo como se entretiene buscando el móvil en el bolso de mano, hasta dar con él y descolgar saliendo de la cocina

Decido frenar mis ganas de pegarme a su espalda y cotillear quien la llama, con Beckett eso siempre supondría un paso hacia atrás y un retroceso de casi 4 años ya me parece un retroceso demasiado importante como para cagar lo que tanto esfuerzo me va a costar reconstruir.

Me sumerjo en mis planes de futuro, planes en los cuáles ella y nuestra hija forman parte y termino de fregar los cubiertos del desayuno hasta que la veo aparecer de vuelta y sé que algo va mal.

Cojo el trapo secándome las manos antes de acercarme a abrazarla evitando que se derrumbe sola. Me muerdo la cara interna del labio cuando noto su frente en mi pecho y sus manos golpearme con fuerza a ambos lados

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto acariciando sus mechones

Empieza a sollozar y me dirijo con ella como buenamente puedo hasta el cuarto de baño de la planta baja, echando el pestillo al entrar ambos.

La siento sobre la taza y me arrodillo frente a ella cogiéndole de las manos

-Cuéntamelo anda… - le retiro un mechón de pelo colocándoselo por detrás de la oreja- Sabes que 4 hombros aguantan el peso de las cosas mejor que 2.

Me mira y esboza una sonrisa aún con los ojos vidriosos y la angustia haciéndole temblar levemente

-Es Matt – susurra tras unos cuantos minutos – está en la UCI…

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto subiendo con mis manos por sus brazos en una serie de caricias suaves

-No lo sé Rick… no lo sé… me ha llamado mi cuñada pero no ha sabido decirme mucho… – y me mira fijamente – ha intentado suicidarse… – dice rompiéndose frente a mi – he quedado con ella en nuestro apartamento.

Me incorporo levantándola conmigo, abrazándola

-Eh, estoy a tu lado, ¿vale? Yo te apoyaré en esto, pero con una única condición… - alza la mirada enfocándola en la mía- No quiero que te responsabilices Kate…

-¿Qué no quieres que me responsabilice? – contesta separándose de mi abrazo - ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso Richard?

-Porque nada de esta situación es culpa tuya

-¿Cómo…cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿No entiendes nada verdad? – pregunta llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza – Se nota que no entiendes el significado de familia…

Y vuelvo a sentirlo, firme y certero, otro nuevo puñetazo en el estómago que me deja sin aliento… pero sigo a su lado sin dejarla sola

-Kate…

-No Castle…déjalo ¿vale?, déjalo – y sale del baño zafándose de mi brazo

Vemos a Alex buscarnos por el pasillo, corriendo hacia mí cuando da con nosotros, lanzándose a mis brazos y al cogerla noto cada uno de sus besitos y abrazos reconfortarme un poco pero no todo lo que me gustaría

-Ya estoy lista – dice separándose el pelo de la carita - ¿nos vamos?

-Cariño… al final tienes que quedarte tú con Rick este fin de semana…pero yo no puedo irme con vosotros – habla Kate

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – pregunta la niña cambiando completamente el semblante y el tono de voz

-Veras princesita…papá esta malito y no puedo dejarle solo… - y se acerca cogiéndola de mis brazos – lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Noto como empiezan a caer las primeras lágrimas por las mejillas de nuestra hija y cierro las manos clavándome las uñas en las palmas

-Pero…pero…– susurra Alex con los ojos vidriosos

-Alex cariño, mira… no quiero mentirte, papi está muy grave… en el hospital… me encantaría irme a los Hamptons con vosotros… es lo que más deseo, pero no podemos dejarlo solo

-¿Va a morirse? – pregunta empezando a emborronársele el campo de visión debido a las lágrimas

-Te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho mucho – contesta su madre agachándose a su altura

-Quiero ir con papa – replica la pequeña temblando

-No amor, tú tienes que quedarte con Rick, el hospital no es sitio para niños.

-Pero… yo.. yo quiero estar con papá…

-Te llamaremos todas las noches, ¿quieres?

Se lleva ambas manitas a los ojos subiendo por las escaleras evitando que la veamos llorar y miro a Kate

-Yo… siento lo de antes – susurro dándole su espacio

-No te preocupes… ambos hemos perdido los papeles… - coge su abrigo colocándoselo – cuídala y no la dejes sola.

Y subimos juntos para que Kate se despida de ella dando con el cerrojo de la habitación echado

Tocamos ambos sin obtener ninguna respuesta

-Princesa, ¿no quieres despedirte de mí? – pregunta Kate

Vuelve a respondernos el silencio y lo intento yo al notar como a Kate le duele el tener que irse estando así con nuestra hija

-Pequeñaja, ¿cómo es eso que no quieres despedirte de mami?

Y al cabo de unos segundos me llega su distorsionada respuesta – no quiero verla

-Eh…no digas eso…

-No quiero verla y quiero que se vaya… no voy a salir hasta que se vaya…

Miro a Kate que se escuda de nuevo en sus capas haciéndome señas con la mano para que no la fuerce

-Eh… déjala, está bien – me susurra con una sonrisa – no la forcemos a algo que no quiere

-No va a verte en 2 días… y lleva a tu lado desde que nació… sé que va a echarte de menos

-Nos llamaremos a las noches Rick… de verdad, no quiero forzarla… además Alexandra es muy terca

Intento destensar esa situación y provocarle un amago de sonrisa - ¿en serio?, no..no sé a quién se parecerá..

Lo logró y esboza una sonrisa acariciando mi mejilla – en verdad tenía muchas ganas de esa escapada a los Hamptons… y siento como te he tratado en el baño… siento lo que te he dicho…

-No lo hagas, yo soy peor que tu cuando me pongo nervioso. Si no, recuerda la primera cena con tu padre… creía que me moría

Vuelve a sonreír – Gracias… de verdad. Por lo de ayer…por lo de hoy… por el cariño a Alexandra..

Vuelvo a abrazarla – todo va a ir bien. Escucha no nos vamos a ir a los Hamptons sin ti… así que si te apetece hacer noche en casa…o venir a cambiarte, aquí nos encontrarás…

Y sin esperarlo siento sus labios sobre los míos silenciándome con un roce que me hace viajar en el tiempo y volver a los inicios y me besa haciendo ese contacto más íntimo, mientras le devuelvo el beso hasta que nos separamos y me mira

-Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? – pregunto desconcertado sin darle plena credibilidad a sus últimas palabras

Esboza una media sonrisa – me llevo el móvil… si algo va mal, no dudes en llamarme.

Asiento todavía cual adolescente al que acabasen de besar por vez primera y me despido de ella ofreciéndome a llevarla al lugar de la cita con su cuñada

-¿Y quién cuida de nuestro terremoto? – Sonríe – Pido un taxi, no te preocupes…

Vuelvo a intentar que Alex entre en razón y se despida de ella, consiguiendo lo mismo que unos minutos atrás…

Una vez solos subo al cuarto de la niña encontrándomelo con la puerta abierta y a ella echa un bolo en la cama entre lágrimas

-La echo mucho de menos… -susurra notando mi presencia

-Pero chiquitaja – me acerco sentándome en uno de los bordes de la cama - ¿por qué no has querido despedirte de ella?

-No me deja ir a ver a papá… -replica llorando más fuerte – y yo no quiero dejarla solita..

-Hey…yo no quiero que mi renacuaja este triste…mamá va a estar bien y además como no pongas esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes, escribiré a Santa para que no te traiga ningún regalo…

Se encoge de hombros – pues vale…

La aupo secándole las lágrimas con mis dedos y a regañadientes por parte de ella la cojo en brazos susurrando un – nos vamos a un sitio…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una vez montada en el taxi vuelvo a llamar a mi cuñada dando con su teléfono apagado y no le doy mayor importancia mientras sigo pensando en Alexandra sin poder evitar que una lágrima me recorra la mejilla.

Es la primera vez que vamos a estar tantas horas sin vernos y no puedo soportar que esté enfadada conmigo. Sé que la dejo en las mejores manos, pero pese a ello no me gusta separarme de ella. Siento que la estoy fallando.

-Señora hemos llegado – me informa el taxista

Asiento y saco la cartera -Quédese el cambio

Se despide y vuelve a arrancar mientras a ir a mirar el reloj debido a la impuntualidad de mi cuñada noto su voz tras mi nuca

-Sabría que vendrías… porque pese a todo, te importo más que ese escritor del tres al cuarto.

Me giro mientras siento como se acelera mi respiración - ¡Matt!

**Hoy voy pilladisima y no me da tiempo a más. Mañana subiré el capítulo de los otros 2 fics y tal vez el 15 de este.**

**¿Nos leemos?=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno donde caben dos actualizaciones…caben ya que estamos las de los tres. **

**Nada hoy estoy batiendo records, debe ser que esto de que me tengan a la espera no es bueno. Y antes que quedarme sin uñas he decidido escribir **

**Espero que siga gustando y de verdad parecerá tontería, pero se agradecen las reviews. Gracias especialmente a todos los que me dejáis una con frecuencia, hoy va por vosotros**

**Capítulo 15:**

Sonríe con prepotencia - ¿No te habrías creído en verdad el cuento que te ha intentado vender mi hermana? Porque vaya… de por si no tiene muchas neuronas y bajo presión, no es que espabile demasiado.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces sin ser capaz de creer los límites que puede llegar a sobrepasar -¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser así? – pregunto con asco y enfado hacia mi misma por haberme enamorado alguna vez de un tipo como él

-No decías lo mismo cuando me conociste – responde como si además fuese capaz de leer mi mente – bien que te revolcaste conmigo en la cama, mira si lo hiciste bien que llegue a pensar que Alexandra era mía

Trago saliva, bastante me arrepiento de esa etapa como para que encima él me la recuerde cada vez que tiene oportunidad

-¿Qué quieres Matt? – pregunto conteniendo la furia, pensando en cómo casi termino discutiendo hace un rato con Rick por este tema

-¿Dónde está Alexandra? – me interroga acercándose a mí más de lo debido

Retrocedo un paso, por cada paso que avanza él – desde luego fuera de tu alcance, igual que yo

Ríe -¿de verdad lo crees? – y me deja unos cuantos minutos en vilo volviendo a retomar esa conversación después – yo no estaría tan segura estando en tu lugar

-¿Qué cojones intentas decirme? – sé que Matt no da puntada sin hilo y me inquieta sobremanera lo que haya podido liar esta vez

-¿Ves el coche gris de la esquina?– murmura volviendo a avanzar otro paso mas

Retrocedo mirando hacia el automóvil del que me habla

-Yo que tu le echaba un vistazo al interior…creo que hay alguien que pregunta por ti

-Estás loco si crees que puedes chantajearme Matt. Eres un demente dios… ¿qué quieres de mi?

-Lo quería todo de ti, pero perdiste tu oportunidad… preferiste a ese imbécil que te engañó con otra delante de tus narices. Porque eso es lo que hizo tu querido escritor. Ilusionarte, prometerte fidelidad, te engatuso para tener después la libertad de hacer contigo a su antojo.

Porque, ¿en verdad crees que no se lio con su ex coincidiendo en la misma fiesta?, ¿Fiesta de la que ni siquiera te hablo?

Trago saliva dedicándole una mirada dura – Deja de intentar meter mierda, ¿a caso tu eres mejor que él?

Asiente – yo al menos voy de frente, te ofrecí un hogar, una familia, un apellido. Te regale mi corazón y mis sentimientos por ti, ¿y sabes qué hiciste con ellos? Lo mismo que tantas veces recriminas que alguien pueda hacer con los tuyos: pisotearlos y tirarlos por la borda – y al mirarlo siento como se desmorona por unos segundos, volviendo a recomponerse rápidamente – Tú me convertiste en este puto monstruo que soy ahora. Yo nunca había puesto la mano encima a una mujer, nunca la había ultrajado y aunque ahora me ves de una pieza, hay algo que es verdad- y se remanga uno de los brazos enseñándome la muñeca vendada – un corte vertical, no me preguntes como cojones estoy vivo…para cuando llego mi hermana ayer a la noche, el corte estaba hecho…

-¿Cómo has podido hacerte algo así? –pregunto empezando a notar la respiración acompasada

-Alexandra… -es su escueta respuesta

Lo miro sin saber qué hacer.

Y al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a hablar

-No es mi hija, lo sé… no te creas que no me han asaltado las dudas alguna vez en estos 4 años, pero lo supe con certeza cuando vi esa puta pulsera que le regalo ese malnacido. No podía perderos…porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, sois mi familia. Y… no puedo levantarme sin sentir tu presencia y tu aroma a cerezas inundar nuestra habitación, sin encontrarte al otro lado de la cama, sin sentir los brazos de Alex rodear mi cuello cuando viene a levantarnos cada mañana… y ¿sabes lo peor de todo? Que ahora no es que no tenga tu cariño, sino que tampoco tengo el de la niña… el de MI hija, porque Alexandra es mia.

He sido yo el que le ha visto crecer, el que le ha agarrado en cada tropieza, el que le ha leído cuentos y ha jugado con ella…

Empiezo a apurarme conforme lo escucho hablar, no está bien de la cabeza y sus cambios de humor en verdad pueden llegar a dar miedo. Lo freno

-Matt, ¿A quién tienes retenido en el coche?

Vuelve a la sonrisa con prepotencia – tu sobrina – dice asintiendo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-¿Sarah?- pregunto sin dar crédito a sus palabras pero alterándome al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no puedo dejarla sola con una persona como Matt

-Si, fui a ver a Ryan…y por lo que parece no les has contado nada, así que no puso objeción en dejarme llevarme a la niña para que fuese a dar un paseo con sus tíos

-No…no le harías daño a una niña… tu mismo lo has dicho…

-No te equivoques conmigo Kate, no era así… ahora soy el mayor hijo de puta con el que puedas cruzarte, pero llevas razón… no la tocaré si vienes conmigo y hablamos… y traes a Alexandra. – y se lleva las manos a la cabeza – Dios… no sabes como necesito verla y abrazarla

-La niña no va a venir. Además está con su padre, traerla conllevaría que viniese también Richard y dudo mucho que quieras algo así

Veo que camina de un lado a otro de la acera como meditando con el subconsciente

-De acuerdo…tu ganas – me dice sin frenar ese extraño movimiento de lado a lado – al coche

Me muerdo con fuerza la cara interna del labio, necesito contactar con Rick como sea. Pero con él vigilándome lo tengo complicado

Accedo mientras mi mente se pone a trabajar ipso facto

-De acuerdo, pero antes necesito ir un momento al servicio – le respondo pausadamente

-¿Al servicio?

-mmmm…. ¿dónde sueles ir tu cuando tienes que hacer tus necesidades?

-¿Te estás riendo de mi Kate?

-¿tú ves que lo haya hecho? – respondo secamente

Y tras rascarse la coronilla asiente – vale, pero te acompaño

-Claro y si quieres ya que estamos me pasas el papel… - digo desesperada y asqueada – No voy a dejar a Sarah sola contigo maldita sea, ¿me ves capaz? – y en ese momento asoma la niña su cabecita por la ventanilla del coche gritando eufórica al verme allí – tía tía

-Ahora voy cariño – le respondo intentando esbozar mi mejor sonrisa y vuelve a meter la cabecita al coche.

Vuelvo a centrarme en el que todavía es mi marido, mientras veo como sonríe con malicia – no, la verdad es que no, la quieres demasiado. Está bien – dice unos segundos después – sube sola y te esperamos aquí.

Cojo las llaves y entro al portal y subiendo por la escalera entro al apartamento asegurándome que no haya nadie y al ver que no es el caso, cojo el teléfono marcando el numero de Rick. Contesta al tercer toque

-¿Kate?

-Rick… me ha organizado una emboscada… he llegado a nuestro apartamento y me estaba esperando con Sarah, la hija de Ryan…

-Te dije que no era trigo limpio... salgo para allá, intenta ganar tiempo, por favor..

Niego frenándolo

-Escucha Rick, no da tiempo para eso… de tu apartamento a este hay como media hora en taxi y no disponemos de tanto tiempo.

Bajo ningún concepto dejes sola a la niña, en cierta manera sigue obsesionado con recuperarnos, así que por favor no te separes de nuestra hija.

-No lo haré Kate pero quiero ayudar, dime que hago. Espera dame la dirección y llamó a la policía

-Rick, esta Sarah… dudo que Matt pueda hacerle daño, pero ha intentado suicidarse, así que es imprevisible cual pueda ser su reacción. Escucha tengo la matrícula del coche, ¿tienes papel y boli?

-Si, espera – y lo escucho revolver lo que deduzco que tienen que ser cajones

-Ya esta – me dice desde el otro lado de la línea

-Anota…

Y le doy la matricula y el modelo del coche antes de notar el cerrojo de la puerta de la entrada

-Eh, te dejo, intentare esconder el teléfono, tengo el radar activado – y cuelgo escondiendo el móvil entre mi ropa interior antes de volver a abrir la puerta de la entrada

-Ya bajaba – comento dando con Matt al otro lado

-Pensaba que habías intentado escaparte – susurra sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que no es el caso

-¿Y dejar a Sarah contigo? No me lo perdonaría

-Dejemos las charlas para luego – y bajamos mientras me susurra que de cara a la gente actué con naturalidad

Subo coaccionada al coche y encuentro a un hombre que no conozco en el asiento del copiloto, lo ignoro centrándome únicamente en Sarah, comprobando que esté bien

-Tía – dice risueña abrazándome – sin ser partícipe de lo que se nos viene encima

Susurro mirando a Matt – Cariño será mejor que te llevemos a casa, el tio y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio al que no puedes venir

-¿Cómo? – pregunta Matt mirándome fijamente mientras da un frenazo en seco – Nada de eso, nuestra sobrina se viene con nosotros…

Y me sonríe sabiendo que de ese modo ya me tiene en su poder…

**Conforme estaba pasando a limpio este capítulo ha sucedido un contratiempo y la verdad es que entre la angustia y la impotencia prefiero dejarlo así, prometo que el 16 será algo en condiciones con la extensión que suelen tener los fics que escribo.**

**Gracias por leerme, no me convence mucho el cómo ha quedado escrito, pero ya que lo he pasado esta parte a limpio, os lo subo.**


End file.
